


I am Simply One Hell of an Assistant

by WhirlwindWolf94



Series: I am Simply One Hell of an Assistant [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), i have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlwindWolf94/pseuds/WhirlwindWolf94
Summary: The queen's assistant is quite the character. Much like Sebastian, she can seemingly do nothing wrong. Perhaps there is an underlying reason for that? Keep reading and find out.





	1. An Important Summons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my DA account as a backup, just in case. This is buddygoogle (please don't judge me for the name, I was running out of ideas while watching Elf), just in case anyone from over there sees this.

"Winter, dear, will you please come to my study?" Her Majesty called from the top of the stairs I had just passed.

  
"Coming, Your Majesty! I've just got to put the china away!" I called back, smiling.

  
"Take your time, darling, and don't strain yourself!"

  
Chuckling, I continued to the kitchens.

  
My name is Winter. As far as I know, I have no surname. I have dark brown, waist-length hair which is usually braided, pale skin, and my eyes. . . Well, for as long as I can remember, my eyes have always been two different colors. My left eye was a deep blue, almost true blue. But my right eye was a burning blood-red. No one knew how this could be, but it didn't bother me. . . Well, maybe when people started to stare. But I had an eyepatch for that. Anyway, I was currently the head assistant for Her Majesty the Queen.

And I enjoyed every second of it!

  
For one thing, she had found me quite by chance. I was working in a book shop in London when she decided to stop by during a business visit. She saw me dusting the books, helping patrons, organizing the books, and entertaining the children while helping them find the picture books. Well, while she was distracted, one of her butlers, one Earl Charles Gray, walked smack into the bookshelf and knocked it over. The great oaken thing would have crushed Her Majesty flat if I hadn't shoved the ladder I was using under it to act as a prop and pulled her out of the way before she was pummeled by the books falling from it. Of course, I was all contrite about laying hands on Her Majesty so unceremoniously, but she patted my head kindly and thanked me. She was a very kind woman with a sweet, motherly smile. Well, one talk with the shop owner later, I was riding in the royal carriage back to the royal palace.

  
From that moment on, I was to be Her Majesty's head assistant and personal bodyguard. That position came with the privilege to wear trousers and a blouse instead of a large dress. I loved it! Don't get me wrong, I love dresses. They just tend to be a bit. . . inconvenient to move around in. I also had much more authority than I did before. Even the Earls had to consider what I had to say. I was honored, to say the least. It's not every day a woman earns a position of respect and honor in this day's society. Especially one who had started as a street-rat working in a book shop!

  
Anyway, back to the present. I put the china back into the cupboards and hustled to Her Majesty's study. Just before knocking, I checked my clothing. I never liked to look shabby in front of anyone, much less the Queen. Straightening my vest, I gave the heavy door three solid knocks.

  
"Come in, dear!" Her Majesty called from inside.

  
"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" I asked, entering the study and giving a bow.

  
"Yes, dear, sit. Would you like a scone, darling? You must be famished after working so hard." She said, gesturing to the pastries.

  
"No thank you, Your Majesty, I actually ate breakfast this morning." I said politely but with a sly twinkle in my eyes. She smiled.

  
"Of course. At least have a cup of tea. It's peppermint, your favorite." She insisted, pouring me a cup.

  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. Please, let me do that. It's my job after all." I said, gently taking the kettle from her and pouring her a cup as well.

  
"Oh what am I going to do with you, my dear. Always working, you are." She said, sitting at her desk and accepting the tea I prepared for her, "Ah, just right as per usual."

  
"An assistant's work is never done, Your Majesty. Now, what did you need me for?" I asked, sitting down with my tea.

  
"Yes, about that. No doubt you've read the news about the murders taking place all around London."

  
"Ugh. Yes, I have indeed." I said, shuddering.

  
"Well, I've had Earl Phantomhive take on the case. You've heard of him, of course. He's yet to disappoint me."

  
"Yes. The Phantomhive child. I still say it's too much for a little boy, running a company and taking on murder cases. But I suppose he knows what's best for himself." I said, shrugging.

  
"Very mature of you, dear. And he doesn't work alone."

  
"Ah, yes. That butler of his. Sebastian, wasn't it?"

  
"Correct. He's helping Earl Phantomhive as we speak."

  
"Well, if they're working on the case, what am I needed for?"

  
"You catch on quick as ever, darling. Well, as confident as I am in the young Earl's abilities, I worry for him. And his butler. It certainly wouldn't hurt for them to have a fresh pair of eyes helping them." She gave me that particular look that I could never say no to.

  
"Just say the word, You Majesty, and I'll be there before they will." I said, a hand on my heart.

  
"Excellent! They are in Scotland Yard at the moment, looking for clues. I'll have the coach meet you at the doors." She pulled on a tassel labeled "Coach" as I drained my cup and stood up.

  
"By your leave, Your Majesty, I'll be off."

  
"Go, dear. Oh! And Winter?" She called as I reached the door.

  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" I asked, hand on the knob.

  
"Do be careful, will you? I would be beside myself if you got seriously hurt." She had concern in her eyes.

  
Always the tender mother figure. She doesn't coddle me, but she always makes sure I do my best to stay safe. Now, I've taken my share of blows and bullets for Her Majesty, it's my job as a bodyguard. But she always made sure I was taken care of. She was a very kind woman. Firm when need be, but gentle and caring. She was like the mother I couldn't remember having. Giving her my most reassuring smile, I made my signature bow with my left fist on my heart.

  
"I swear on my life that I shall return to you in one piece. After all, what kind of assistant would I be if I returned bruised and bloodied?" I stated.

  
After receiving a nod from her, I finally exited the room.


	2. I Meet One Hell of a Butler

After quitting Her Majesty's study, I quickly got changed out of my chores clothes and into my usual outing ensemble. That consisted of black trousers, black boots that reached to the middles of my shins, a white blouse, a blood-red vest, and a tie of the same shade. I also bound my chest in the usual way, making my bust look much smaller thus helping my clothes fit properly. Not to mention it helped if I got into a fight. Wouldn't want to give myself a black eye. Once I reached the entrance hall, I retrieved my white gloves and black tailcoat. Making sure my clothes were straight and presentable, I grabbed my black fedora and headed out the front doors. And there was the coach, as promised. And there was Charles Phipps, holding my usual satchel as always. He, unlike his partner, Earl Charles Grey, was always kind to me and showed me the respect that I showed him. He was smiling as I took my satchel from him.

  
"Good day, Miss Winter. Scotland Yard, is it?" He asked as he opened the door to the coach for me.

  
"That's right. Thank you, Charles." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

  
After I was seated, Phipps got the horses moving. I fished around in my satchel and found my eyepatch. Strapping it on, I made sure it was in a comfortable position. After getting that over with, I searched again. After a second, I pulled out a wooden case. Opening it, I took out two knives on spring-loaded arm holsters. They always fit neatly under my sleeves. But they held a few secrets. The hilts were attached to the holsters via a thin yet strong chain which could be retracted by a flick of the wrist. They were also poisoned. Her Majesty had ordered her personal physician to create a special sort of poison which would cause immense pain even from the tiniest nick. The vial of the stuff was also nestled in the case. I had already coated the blades in the stuff, so I just put the case back in my satchel.

  
The ride was rather short. Scotland Yard wasn't that far away, really. Well, the coach stopped in front of the outer walls and Phipps opened the door for me. As he helped me out of the coach, he leaned down and murmured something in my ear.

  
"Here comes trouble, Miss. Randall and Abberline are coming this way and they don't look too happy. Earl Phantomhive must be here already. Take this, it would put my mind at ease." He whispered, handing me a cane.

  
It was a pretty thing. It was perfect for my height and the hand grip was shaped like a running wolf. There was also a symbol carved into the wood. It took me a moment, but I recognized it right as Phipps rode away with the coach. It was the Japanese symbol for winter. My name. This couldn't have been cheap. I was going to have to interrogate him later. Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

  
"Commissioner Randal. Inspector Abberline. Good day to you, sirs." I said, nodding to the two of them.

  
"And to you as well, Miss Winter." Abberline said, tipping his hat. He was more civil than Randal.

  
"What are you doing here, Miss? We already have enough trouble with the brat here." The man said, crossing his arms.

  
Oh, he was grumpy. If he was openly calling Ciel a brat in my presence. Well, if he was going to be that way. . . I countered by being as sweet as I could. I gave him my most sugary smile as I spoke to him.

  
"Well, Commissioner, he is employed by Her Majesty. If he's here, she must have felt the need to call him. As a matter of fact, that is also why I'm here. I have been instructed by Her Majesty the Queen Victoria to assist Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis in their investigation. So, if you would please excuse me, I would meet with them to do just that. Good day, gentlemen." I said, tipping my hat and pushing past them.

  
Leaving them bemused by the entrance, I looked around for the young Earl and his butler. I found them soon enough. He was kneeling next to the body of a young woman. The sight made my eye twitch. She was sprawled out in the most gruesome manner, her limbs twisted in the wrong directions. She was lying face-down, her features hidden by her blood-soaked golden locks. Blood was everywhere. Giving myself a shake, I approached them and cleared my throat. Ciel jumped.

  
"My apologies, young Earl Phantomhive, it was not my intention to startle you." I said, smiling and giving him a respectful bow.

  
"I wasn't startled. What are you doing here, Winter?" The boy asked, glaring at me with his one good eye.

  
"Her Majesty has requested that I assist you in your investigation. She has no doubt about your abilities, but she said that she would feel more at ease if you had one more pair of eyes, ears, and hands helping you." I explained, giving him an apologetic look. Her Majesty meant well.

  
"My lord, I believe Her Majesty only has your well-being in mind." Sebastian said, speaking for the first time. "And Miss Winter has proven herself more than capable of protecting others."

  
He smiled at me. That charming smile that made normal women swoon. It had minimal effect on me. I could see right through that façade. He just used his charm to get what he needed. I had to be careful around him. This was the first time I was working so closely with him. I had only really seen him whenever Ciel made a visit to the palace. Sabastian followed the boy like a shadow. Those red eyes always burned with an absurd amount of focus. I always sensed something off about him, but he had never once tried to harm Her Majesty or Ciel, so I had no issues with him.

  
"I suppose you're right. This time. And what are you laughing at?" Ciel asked as Sebastian let out a chuckle.

  
"Nothing, my lord, it's just that Miss Winter and yourself look alike." the butler said, smiling again.

  
"WHAT?!" Ciel and I exclaimed together.

  
Well, I could kind of see what he was getting at. We were both the same height, 158 centimeters (when he was wearing his heels), and wore an eyepatch. We were both using canes. But he was a boy! Wait. . .

  
"Are you saying I look like a young boy, Sebastian?" I said in my most sickly sweet tone. That meant danger.

  
"I meant no offence, Miss." Sebastian said, putting his hands up.

  
"Or are you saying I look like a girl?" Ciel asked, his eye twitching.

  
"Of course not, my lord. I was simply saying that you two were dressed similarly. Nothing more." the butler amended, giving a bow.

  
With a huff, Ciel and I turned back to the body.

  
"Poor girl. She couldn't have been more than twenty." I said, moving a portion of her hair aside.

  
What I saw made me give off a shout of shock. Immediately, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and covered the boy's eye. Where the girl's eyes should be were nothing but empty sockets. And where her lips had once been, there was nothing but her teeth and gums. Chills ran down my spine as I went on with my examination. Opening her mouth, I found the tounge missing as well. And each fingernail was ripped off. Swallowing my disgust, I lifted the hem of her dress. I had to cover my mouth to hold back a gag. Her body, from her waist down to her ankles, had been completely skinned, revealing the bare muscle. Dropping her dress back into place, I stood and walked to a nearby wall and just leaned my forehead on the cool stone, breathing deeply.

  
"Miss Winter? Are you alright?" I heard Sebastian ask, concern in his voice.

  
"What did you see? What's happened?" Ciel questioned, freeing himself from his butler's grasp.

  
". . . Whatever you do, Ciel. . . Do not, I repeat, _do not_ look under that dress." I said between gasps. I could feel my stomach churning. I had to keep my composure.

  
"Why not? Tell me what you saw!" Ciel demanded, thumping his cane on the ground. He was a child.

  
"Her lower body had been- gaugh- had been completely- gurgh- skinned to the muscle." I gagged out.

  
I couldn't hold it anymore. I retched. When nothing came up, it was reduced to a hacking cough. I felt a gentle hand on my back, patting me softly between the shoulder blades. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Sabastian smiling with empathy. Was it empathy? I couldn't tell. Looking over at Ciel, he had edged away from the body. Good. At least he wouldn't give himself nightmares over it. But one thing disgusted me more than anything.

  
"There's more." I said, straightening myself and giving the butler a thankful look. "Judging by the amount of blood, she was still alive when this was being done." I felt even sicker.

  
"Oh, God." Ciel put his fist to his lips, looking rather green.

  
"My lord? Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, patting Ciel's back.

  
"I'm fine. Who could've done this?"

  
"Someone who has extensive medical training. The muscle was intact, not a cut anywhere. Whoever did it knew exactly how deep to cut. And the eyes, lips, and tongue. The ocular nerve was severed cleanly, allowing it to retract back into the socket. The lips were removed using steady slices, leaving no collagenous tissue behind. The tongue was removed completely, meaning they knew that the muscle extended to the back of the throat. The wounds to the face were inflicted postmortem, meaning after she died. It seems she's been dead for only a few hours, too, judging by her temperature. She's just now cold. A physician or a surgeon would definitely have the skill and knowledge to do this." I recited, trying to keep my face free of emotion.

  
"How do you know all this?" Ciel asked, suspicious.

  
Did he suspect me, now? Clever boy. But it was annoying all the same. I nearly vomited at the sight of the carnage!

  
"Her Majesty found me working in a book shop, remember? It's rather obvious that I read a lot. I've read half the books in Her Majesty's library, actually. Including medical journals." I said, rolling my eyes.

  
. . .

  
"Alright, we know where to start. We need to ask for and confirm alibies for all local surgeons and physicians." Ciel told Sabastian.

  
"My lord, may I suggest broadening our suspect pool to those who practice outside London?" the butler asked with a bow.

  
"He's right. It's best we cover all bases before we go accusing anyone." I agreed, nodding approvingly at the butler.

  
"Fine, just get it done." Ciel sighed, rubbing at his temples.

  
Before anyone could say anything else, a voice sounded from behind and above us.

  
"Oh, goody! I just love a good murder mystery ♥ !"

  
!!!


	3. Laughter at a Funeral. . . Parlor

"Oh, goody! I just love a good murder mystery ♥ !"

  
Turning around as fast as I could, I instinctively sheilded Ciel with my body as I looked up at the figure that had spoken. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, atop of a pillar, stood a man. A strange man with the reddest long hair I had ever seen. He was slightly shadowed out because he was smack in front of the sun, but I could tell he wasn't normal. That theory was confirmed as he jumped down and landed in front of us. He had on a red coat, hanging on his elbows, and a black vest over a white shirt. His slacks matched his vest. He had a ribbon around his neck where a tie would normally be. He had the greenest eyes, accentuated by large eyelashes. His glasses had skulls on the bit of chain that held them on his neck. But what shocked me the most were his teeth. They looked like they belonged in the mouth of a shark, not a man!

  
"Grell. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, stepping beside me and protecting Ciel as well.

  
"Oh, Bassy! You know I could never stay away from you, my love!" The man, "Grell" as it were, exclaimed striking a pose with his gloved hand making a strange gesture and his tongue sticking out.

  
"'My love?' Is there something you would like to share with me, Sebastian?" I asked, glancing at the butler and smirking a bit.

  
"Hardly. And, Grell, do stop making such comments. I would hate to have to clean your blood from the ground. Again." Sebastian said after a shudder.

  
"How cruel! Oh, but I do love you, Bassy! Such a cold statement, so full of passion! Oh how you make a lady swoon!" he went into this strange little jig, looking like a child seeing a puppy.

  
"Grell, was it? Just who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

  
"Oh, my. What an adorable little darling! I never pegged you for the child-rearing type, Bassy!" Grell gushed.

  
I stiffened, my eye atwitch. "Child?" Who was he calling a child?! So I'm a bit short! That gives him no right to call me a child!

  
"Who are you calling a child?!" I shouted, thumping my cane on the ground.

  
"Oh, my apologies, pretty thing! Would small adult suit you better?"

  
"FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN! I'M NOT A CHILD! I'LL BE TWENTY IN THREE MONTHS!" I yelled, then hung my head, "Why does everyone think I'm a child?!"

  
"Oh, dear, twenty?! But you look as young as the little Earl there! Oh, I would kill for that gift!" Grell gushed once again, suddenly appearing at my side.

  
That made me jump. How did he move so fast?! Before I could do anything, Sebastian had thrown a punch over my head in the direction of Grell's face. The man dodged, of course, but laughed.

  
"Oh, Bassy! I didn't come here to do any harm. For once. In fact, I came to offer my assistance!"

  
"Assistance? Why should we accept your help?" Ciel asked, suspicious again.

  
"Why, because I suffer from these murders as well! William won't leave me be about it! He keeps groaning about how overworked we reapers are as of late. So, I snuck away to come help!"

  
"Reapers? What are you talking about?" I asked, getting very lost in the conversation.

  
"Oh dear. You haven't told her a thing, have you? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bassy, shame on you!" Grell scolded.

  
"We've only just started working together. And there shouldn't be any need for her to know anything." Sebastian said firmly.

  
Know anything about what?! All this secrecy was getting on my nerves. "Reapers?" What did that mean? Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

  
"Listen, if we're going to work together, I need to know whatever it is you're saying I shouldn't know! Otherwise, I'm just going to be a hinderance to the investigation!" I pleaded, giving Sebastian a beseeching look.

  
"Young master?" Sebastian looked to Ciel as if seeking permission.

  
"As loath as I am to admit it, Grell is right. Alright, Winter, we shall tell you everything." Ciel said after a sigh.

 

~~~ Timeskip! ~~~~

 

  
"So, basically, you have a demon for a butler?" I asked Ciel, trying to drink in all the information.

  
"That is the summary, yes. I warned you that it was hard to believe." the boy said, his eyes closed.

  
"Show me." I said firmly.

  
"What?"

  
"If I am to believe you, show me this contract."

  
As Ciel thought it over, I went over what I had been told. Apparently, demons and reapers existed. Sabastian was a demon. Grell was a reaper. Sabastian had signed a contract and became the Phantomhive butler. My head was swimming. Not because I found it hard to believe. No. Not at all. The truth was, I believed every word. I didn't know why, but I did. And it scared me. That's why I needed to see that contract. To prove that I wasn't going mad. I waited for Ciel's answer.

  
"Very well." the young Earl said finally.

  
With baited breath, I watched as Ciel untied his eyepatch. Once the thing was gone, he opened his right eye. There it was. The contract. His eye was a pale purple with a symbol glowing in the center. It was sobering in a way. Couldn't tell you how, though. But then, Sebastian removed the glove from his left hand. Other than the black finger nails, his hand was decorated with the same symbol. And I could see his usually red eyes glowing a bright fuchsia with slit pupils. I nodded, showing my satisfaction. I had seen all that I needed to see.

  
"Well, that settles that." I said, straightening from my position leaning against a wall.

  
"And you believe us? Just like that?" Grell asked, giving me a questioning look.

  
"Yes. I do. I can't tell you why, but it feels as though I've been waiting for this. In any case, this should make it easier for me to follow along during this investigation." I said, flicking an invisible speck of dust off of my coat.

  
"Speaking of which, what do we need to do now?" Grell asked, looking at the woman on the ground, "Poor dear. She doesn't look very good in red."

  
"Grell! Show some respect!" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder.

  
"Ow!"

  
Before we could say anything else, Randal and Abberline rounded the corner with a couple of medics carrying a stretcher and body cloth. Grell retreated to a hidden corner and Ciel replaced his eyepatch just in time. Randal approached us as the woman was covered and removed.

  
"I expect you gathered enough information?" the Commissioner asked, spite in his voice.

  
"Indeed we did, Commissioner. We now have enough information in order to start building a suspect list. Now, if you'll please excuse us, we'll be off to do just that." I said, tipping my hat and leading the way out of Scotland Yard.

  
"Have a good day, gentlemen." Sebastian added as we walked.

  
Once we were a little ways away from the area, Grell rejoined us. How he got out of there unnoticed, I'll never know.

  
"Now what do you suggest we do?" Grell asked, pouting a bit for some reason.

  
"First of all, we need to know if this is part of the murderer's actual modus operandi. For that, we need to either examine the previous bodies or speak with some one who has." I said, flexing my grip on my cane.

  
"Well, it would be rather difficult to examine them ourselves seeing as they've already been buried." Grell said, tapping his foot.

  
"Meaning we need to talk to the last person to see them before they were buried." Sebastian offered, glancing at Ciel.

  
"I believe it's time to pay the Undertaker a visit." Ciel said and started walking.

  
. . .

  
Who?

 

~~~~~ Timeskip! ~~~~~

 

  
So, apparently the Undertaker is just that. An undertaker. That became obvious as we approached a funeral parlor. Without so much as a knock, Sebastian opened the door and let Ciel inside. The butler kept the door open for Grell and I as well. Although, he shuddered when Grell blew him a kiss. I had to hold in a chuckle. Well, as far as funeral parlors go, this one was rather spooky. Dark and gloomy, the decorations did nothing to quell my unease. Everything had something to do with death. skulls, coffins, bones, coffins, preserved organs, coffins. . . Did I mention there was a surplus of coffins? Speaking of which, did I just see one move?

  
"Oh, have you come for your coffin fitting, young Earl~~~?" came an eerie voice from nowhere.

  
Just then, one of the coffins that was propped against the wall opened up to reveal a man. He was a lean man with long silver hair that covered his eyes. I could just see a scar running across his face and neck. His robes were pitch black, which contrasted with his pale skin. He had long fingers, made longer by his long black nails. His top hat had some kind of ribbon hanging from it. And when he let his arms fall to his sides, the sleeves of his robes proved to be much longer. He had a strange smile, more deranged than anything. He was constantly giggling quietly for some reason.

  
"Undertaker. We're here on business. We need information." Ciel said as the man walked up to him.

  
"Now, now, young Earl, you know my fee~~~. Please, present to me a first-rate laugh!" Undertaker said, grabbing onto Ciel's shoulders and smiling wider.

  
"Oh! Do let me!" Grell said, raising his hand. "Knock, knock!"

  
"Who's there~~~?" Undertaker asked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

  
"Banana." Grell said, trying to hold back a smile.

  
". . ." the Undertaker stayed silent as he threw a skull at Grell's head.

  
"OW!"

  
"Now, dear friends, I require something to make me fall over in glee~~~! Sebastian, you're always good for a laugh~~~."

  
"Excuse me, but may I try?" I asked before Sebastian could say anything.

  
"Oh, my. What an interesting visitor~~~! The Queen's personal errand boy, or should I say girl! Oh, go on, dear. Give it a shot~~~."

  
"Sebastian, Ciel, Grell? Can you please step out for a second? I would rather my jokes stay a secret." I asked politely.

  
With nods, they exited. Turning back to the Undertaker, I smiled and gave him a respectful nod.

  
"May I begin, good sir? I have several." I asked, a sly twinkle in my eye.

  
"Oh, please do~~~!"

  
"Alright then, here it goes: A man who is just married is traveling to the London for a business trip. His new bride is to accompany him by the end of the month. When he gets there, he writes a letter to his wife to let her know he made it there safely. When he sends the letter, however, he had written the wrong address. In Brandenburg, a grieving widow, whose husband has recently passed away, receives the letter. She reads it, screams, and faints. Hearing her grandmother’s cry, the widow's 18 year old granddaughter runs into the living room to see the the letter in her grandmother's hands, the letter read, 'Dear love, I just got here. Preparing for your arrival tomorrow. Can't wait to see you. Love, Me. P.S. Sure is hot down here.'"

  
The Undertaker clamped a hand to his mouth. But before he could do anything, I continued.

  
" A man speaks frantically into the telephone, 'My wife is pregnant, and her contractions are only two minutes apart!' 'Is this her first child?' the doctor queries. 'No, you idiot!' the man shouts. 'This is her husband!'"

  
Agian, the Undertaker had no time to react as I jumped into my last joke.

  
"There are eleven people hanging onto a rope that was barely hanging onto a cliff. Ten of them are blonde, and one is a brunette. They all decide that one person should get off because if they don't, the rope will break and everyone will die. No one can decide who should go, so finally the brunette delivers a very touching speech, ending with the words, 'I'll get off.' The blondes, all moved by the brunette's speech, start clapping. Problem solved."

  
Finally, the Undertaker let out a howl of laughter, shaking the whole building.

  
"GYAHAHAHAHAHA~~~!!!"

  
Smiling, I walked to the door and opened it.

  
"I believe he'll tell us anything we want to know now." I said, letting the others in.

  
"Oh, my now that was a good one~~~!" the Undertaker said from his position on the floor.

 

  
~~~~ Timeskip ~~~~

 

  
It took a few minutes for the Undertaker to calm down. Once he did, he offered us all tea served in chemistry beakers.

  
"Now, Poppet, what did you lot want to know~~~?" Undertaker asked me, fondling a skull.

  
"We need information on the recent murder victims." Ciel said before I cold open my mouth.

  
"Please." I added, shooting the boy a glare.

  
"Oh? The Queen's guard dog needs to know about my guests? Now that's a surprise~." Undertaker said, giggling.

  
"More specifically, we need to know the manner in which they were. . . altered." Sebastian said from his position behind Ciel.

  
"Oh, yes~~~! I regret to say that even I couldn't make them look lovely again for the afterlife. Eyes, lips, eyelids, noses, faces, fingernails, ears, skin, toenails. . . gone! The first young lady came in without her eyelids. Then the man after was missing his ears and nose. The woman after him was missing most of the skin on her torso. The man after her, his arms skinned to the muscle. The next young lass had her toenails removed. The man after her had his entire face ripped off. And, of course, the woman you examined earlier~~~."

  
"So, they alternate between men and women?" I asked, thinking better than sipping the tea.

  
"Seems about right~~~."

  
"Why on Earth would he do that?" Grell asked, crossing his legs.

  
"'He?' What makes you so sure that the killer is a man? Wasn't 'Jack the Ripper' a woman?" I asked, glaring at Grell.

  
"How did you know that?" Ciel asked, looking surprised.

  
"Oh, come on. I'm the Queen's personal assistant. Meaning I accompany her almost everywhere. I've heard many things that the rest of the world would never even think of. Which means we can't narrow the search down to only men. Undertaker, did you notice which way the incisions were started?"

  
"Which way~~~? Why, I do believe I noticed that the cuts slanted slightly to my right when I was examining them. Why~~~?" Undertaker said, taking a seat next to me.

  
"So, the top of the incision pointed right?"

  
"Yes~~~."

  
"Well, we have one point to narrow the list."

  
"Oh? What point is that?" Ciel asked, irritated.

  
"The killer is left-handed." I said, reaching for a pen and a sheet of paper.

  
"How do you know that?" Grell asked, leaning in.

  
"Watch." I said, writing my name on the paper (yes, I'm left-handed).

  
Aside from my handwriting being neigh on illegible, it had a slight slant to the right.

  
"Now, Ciel, you write my name." I said, handing Ciel the pen.

  
The boy did what I said and his neat script leaned ever so slightly to the left.

  
"It has to do with how the instrument is held. When you write, your pen is actually following a slant. No matter how straight it looks, it will almost always lean to one side. Unless you've schooled yourself to do otherwise, but that leads to wrist problems more often than not. It's the same with a blade. If you're going to skin something. . . or someone. . . the scalpel must be held like a pen in order to keep the hide. . . or skin. . . intact."

  
"I see. Holding the cutting tool in such a manner increases the level of control." Sebastian murmured to himself.

  
"Indeed. I even find myself holding a knife like that when I'm preparing Her Majesty's dinner. If I have to trim a cut of meat, that is."

  
"Oh, aren't we the smart one~~~? It's true, it takes precision to skin a body." Undertaker said, running one of his long fingernails from my ear to my chin, making me shudder.

 

"What would you do if someone were to try to skin you, my dear lap cat~~~?" He tapped the tip of my nose.

 

Lap cat? What did he mean by that?!

 

"Thank you, Undertaker, for your valuable information." Sebastian said, motioning for us all to rise.

  
"Oh, it was my pleasure~~~. You will come visit one day for another joke, won't you Lap Cat? Or would you rather have your coffin-fitting?" Undertaker asked as we walked to the door.

  
"I may come by for a visit one of these days, Undertaker. And I just might request this parlor before my last breath. Good day to you, friend." I said, giving him my signature bow.

  
He had the oddest smile on his face as we walked out the door. I had a feeling he knew more than he was telling us. . .


	4. We're Born, We Live, and We Die. . .

"How is this possible?!" Ciel cried as he practically slammed his teacup down.

  
After hours of searching, and by hours I mean through the night, all surgions and doctors had solid alibies. Not a single one could have been alone long enough to kill and mutilate the victims. Why? They were all working all hours of the day and night treating patients ailing from the outbreak of flu we were experiencing. They simply had no time to do such a thing. And Ciel was not pleased. His little outburst startled his maid, Mey-Rin, making her drop the vase she had been dusting. Thankfully, Sebastian caught it before it shattered.

  
"We must have missed something, My Lord." Sebastian said, placing the vase back on the table and ignoring Mey-Rin's apologies.

  
"I was afraid of this." I muttered, setting my tea aside.

  
"What?" Ciel asked, still ornery.

  
"Something I said the other day had been nagging at my mind all last night. When I mentioned trimming meat for Her Majesty's dinner. I'm not a doctor or a surgion, but I can skin a fresh leg of lamb rather cleanly. It was my own foolish mistake limiting our suspect list to only those in the medical profession. I think we need to rethink that aspect." I said, walking to the window and looking out over the Phantomhive Estate.

  
"I must admit that it had bothered me as well. And I think you're right. But who should we include this time?" Sebastian asked, pouring more tea for Ciel.

  
"I think we should expand our suspect pool to include chefs, hunters, and taxidermists. People who regularly deal with skinning and otherwise mutilating corpses." I said, a bit of acid in my tone.

  
I don't like hunting for trophies. If it's for food, I'm fine with it. But if an animal is hunted solely for the purpose of stuffing and mounting the corpse, it makes my blood boil.

  
"Not a fan of the profession?" Ciel asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

  
"Not at all. How would you feel if someone wanted to stuff and mount your corpse after you died? How would anyone feel if they walked in a room and saw a person stuffed and mounted on the wall? Yet it's perfectly fine to do that to animals. I just don't understand it." I said, shaking my head and sitting back down.

  
"Point taken." Ciel shuddered.

  
We got to work yet again, gathering names and checking alibies. By the time we got a quarter of the way through, it was almost midnight. Ciel had fallen asleep about half an hour before Sebastian and I realized it. The butler just shook his head and carried his young master to bed. I stayed where I was, looking over the names. I couldn't tell you why, but I didn't really need that much sleep. I often went days without feeling the need for sleep. As long as I had a cup of tea, or better yet coffee, I could go for days with plenty of vigor. Anyway, back to the present. I was still looking through the names when Sebastian came back into the room.

  
"Not going to bed, Miss Winter?" The butler asked, making me jump.

  
"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not even tired. And you can drop the Miss. I prefer people just using my name alone." I said, sipping my tea.

  
"Duly noted. By the way, what are you doing with your hand?"

  
"Wha-?"

  
Oh. Looking down at my lap, I noticed my hand making a petting motion. Laughing, I brought the same hand up to my forehead.

  
"Oh, dear. Sorry, I'm so used to having a cat on my lap." I said, chuckling.

  
"You have a cat?" Sebastian asked, suddenly fully interested.

  
"Three of my own. Her Majesty also has a small building in the courtyard for abandoned or orphaned animals. Cats, dogs, birds, whatever could be a beloved pet. She lets me take care of them. Every now and then, I take the more well-behaved ones to a crowded square to see if I can find them homes. But my three personal cats are Hennessey, the oldest, Angelina, the second oldest yet smallest, and Tess, the youngest and heading toward being the biggest. I have pictures in my pocket watch if you want to see them." I said, pulling out my watch and opening it.

  
The watch doubled as a locket if opened on the back. Inside were two pictures. One was of three cats, a full black one, a full white one with a calico patch on the head, and a white and grey one. They were all looking out of the photo as if they had been called away from the saucers just beneath their chins (which I had done to get the photo). The other picture was of two canines. One was a German Shepard, a beautiful dog with a grin that could melt any heart. The other was a full white wolf with a stare so intense, it was a wonder such a wild animal was behaving so well in front of Buckingham Palace.

  
"Is that. . ." I cut Sebastian off.

  
"That's Aniu. And yes, she's a pure-blooded wolf. A guest at the palace brought her with him a few years ago. Horrible man, never let up with the crop. Poor thing was a whining mess when he approached with her. Her Majesty was so upset, she called me up to deal with him. Long story short, we acquired Aniu and she became my little companion. Right now, she's a bit bigger than Her Majesty's Elu there. He was a rescue as well. He was a hunting dog and he broke his leg. The owner abandoned the poor fellow. But I happened to see him and got him to the veterinarian in time to save his leg. As for the cats, they were rescues, too. They chose me, so I couldn't let them go. Her Majesty has been so kind to let me keep them."

 

"Indeed she has been. A true lover of animals, aren't you?"

  
"Yes, I am. They don't judge like humans do. They love you no matter what. And petting a dog or cat calms you, helps the stress ebb away. They truly are wonderful creatures."

  
"Cats are, I agree. Dogs, however. . ."

  
"Not a fan of dogs, I take it?"

  
"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I detest the beasts."

  
"Oh. Well, I can't bring myself to hate any animal. I can't even say I hate any human. Hate is a very strong word. I can strongly dislike someone, but never hate."

  
Sebastian looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. The intensity of his stare was rather unnerving. But I stared right back. He was a demon, I couldn't show weakness. After a moment, he smirked.

  
"You, my dear, are certainly an interesting young woman."

  
I blushed as he bent over the names with me. We continued that pattern for the rest of the night.

 

  
~~~ Timeskip Next Afternoon ~~~

 

  
It is appropriate to say that, by noon the next day, Ciel was in a very foul mood. We had whittled our list down to two dozen names before it was time for brunch. But the progress was slow from then on. Thus far, every person had a valid alibi. By noon, we were down to two remaining men. Both taxidermists, both skilled enough to perform this kind of mutilation. And both men were in the Phantomhive foyer, being interviewed.

  
"So, Mr. Jones, you claim to have been with your ailing sister in the hospital at the time of the murder. Would you mind if we call to confirm that?" Ciel asked, staring the man down.

  
"Sure. Go ahead."

  
Sebastian went to the telephone and dialed the hospital number. After a moment, he came back to us.

  
"His alibi is solid. I spoke with several doctors and all of them said that you were indeed keeping your sister company while she battled the flu." Sebastian said, nodding to the man.

  
"You're free to go, Mr. Jones." Ciel said, waving the man off.

  
As Mr. Jones retreated from the room, Ciel addressed the other man.

  
"Mr. Smith. You say you were working alone in your shop at the time of the murder. Is there anyone we can call to confirm that?"

  
"Well, there's my assistant, Geremy. He left before I went home, though."

  
"How long before you went home?" I asked, crossing my arms.

  
"'Bout an hour."

  
"So you were alone for about an hour, according to your story. You must realize that you are in quite the pickle here. Having nobody to confirm your whereabouts at that time, you are certainly a primary suspect."

  
"Now 'old on just a minute! I--" he was cut off by Finnian bursting through the front doors.

  
"Master! Sebastian! There's been another murder! The Commissioner just dropped this off!" the boy shouted, presenting a note to Sebastian to give to Ciel.

  
"Mr. Smith, you're free to go." Ciel said after reading the note.

  
We immediately grabbed our coats and hats and headed out. This time, the body had been found in a Mayfair alleyway. As we suspected, the victim was male. And the mutilation was rather subdued. The hands and feet were the only parts that were skinned. It seemed that he was struck in the back of the head and then his throat was slit. Ciel was livid.

  
"What are we missing this time?!"

  
"Calm down, Ciel. I need to think." I said, looking the body over.

  
There was one detail I had intentionally neglected to mention to Ciel and Sebastian. Every corpse had had a bit of hair missing. The Undertaker had whispered that little detail to me when he ran his nail along my jaw. And there was another thing. The first woman and the first man had had red hair. The next pair had black hair. The next two had light brown hair. And now, this man and the woman before him had blond hair. Each had been different shades of the same color. And more hair was missing from those with the darker shade. The most hair was taken from the man with the darker shade of light brown hair. I only kept the detail from Ciel and Sebastian because I didn't know if it was relevant. Now I did. There were only a few locks missing from this poor man.

  
"Well? Have you found something?" Ciel asked, sounded a bit calmer.

  
"Yes. I know how to catch this person." I said, standing up straight.

  
"Oh? Care to enlighten us?" Sebastian asked, looking at me as if he knew the answer already.

 

 

~~~ Timeskip ~~~

 

  
"So, it seems that this person likes dark hair the best." Ciel murmured.

  
"Dark brown hair, to be exact." Sebastian added.

  
"So, all we need is a dark brunette to act as bait while we wait for them to strike. But who can we, in good conscience, employ as the lure?" I asked, not feeling right about calling someone bait.

  
"Huh. And here I thought your were smart, Winter." Ciel said, smirking evilly at me.

  
"What?" I was worried now.

  
"A girl with dark brown hair who would be able to defend herself in the event of an attack. Who do we know that fits that bill?" Sebastian mused, also smirking at me.

  
A girl who could defend herself? What were they getting a-- Oh.

  
I'm starting to hate these two.


	5. . . . But Life Goes On

"You walk like a delivery boy." Ciel taunted from his seat behind his desk.

  
It had been three hours since our little revelation. And Ciel and Sebastian hadn't hesitated to put me in a dress. It was the typical dress of an average middle-class lady with the skirt touching the floor and the bodice showing minimal cleavage. . . Still too much for my comfort. It was a deep jade color and had a lot of frills. NOT my cup of tea, to put it gently. Currently I was struggling with the two-inch heels. My ankles weren't exactly steady, as they kept buckling. Thankfully, Sebastian caught me before I hit the ground every time. But I had to agree with Ciel. I was hopeless.

  
"Well, I'm used to being a bodyguard, not a lady! Neither am I a child with a height complex!" I bit back, rubbing the feeling back into my ankle.

  
"Perhaps we should change our approach." Sebastian said before Ciel could respond.

  
"How so?" I asked, eyeing the butler suspiciously.

  
Instead of answering, Sebastian tucked the left side of his bangs behind his ear and pulled out a pair of glasses. Putting them on, he walked over to me and offered a hand. Hesitantly, I took it and he pulled me up. Pushing gently on my lower back, he urged me to start walking. It didn't take long for me to stumble. After Sebastian set me right again, he urged me to walk again. This time, he knelt down and held my ankle. When I tried to lift my leg to take a step, Sebastian held my leg straight and just moved it in front of the other one. He did the same with my other leg until I caught on. Keeping my ankles unbent, I managed to make it across the room and back.

  
"Wow. Now that's a transformation." Ciel said, raising an eyebrow.

  
"What do you mean?" I asked, walking around more to get the feel of things.

  
"Now you walk like a lady. Your back is straight, your shoulders are no longer set back in an authoritative stance, and your hips move a bit less than they normally do." Sebastian explained, putting his glasses away.

  
"My hips move that much when I walk?! Hang on, what are you doing studying my hips?" I said, hiding a playful smile with a fake glare.

  
I was not expecting Sebastian's face to turn so pink. Coughing nervously, he busied himself with straightening his already-impeccable suit.

  
"Sebastian, I'm joking." I said, covering my mouth with a hand to hide a giggle.

  
"In any case, do you think you're ready to act as a lure for this criminal?" Ciel asked, walking over and handing me the parasol I was to carry.

  
The parasol had been custom altered to feature a hidden blade. It was now an effective sword to be used if things got out of hand. I took it and nodded.

  
"Then let's be off." Sebastian said, offering his arm for me to take.

  
Ciel was to stay at the mansion this time, since it could take some time for the murderer to approach me. So Sebastian, being somewhat of a master of being somewhere instantaneously, was going to keep to the shadows and watch over me. I just had to walk around a bit to make sure whoever it is sees me and wait for them to make their move.

With a deep breath, I took Sebastian's arm and headed out of the mansion with him.

 

 

~~~ Timeskip ~~~

 

  
"Oh my, what do you do to get your hair so silky?" a random woman asked me as I walked by.

  
"Pardon? Oh. I just wash it." I answered, smiling a bit and habitually placing a hand to my hair like I did every time I left it loose like this.

  
"You mean it's naturally like that?" the woman's friend asked, a look of awe on her face.

  
"Yes, it is. I'm just lucky, I guess." I said as I walked off, twirling the parasol wistfully.

  
I had been walking around for two hours and it was almost sunset. I could sense Sebastian close to me, but that did little to quell my anxiety. What if they didn't go for me? What if I was wasting time walking around like this while some innocent girl was being murdered and mutilated? What if--

  
"Pardon me, Miss, but did you drop this?" said a voice from behind me.

  
I jumped and turned. Right behind me was a man of medium build with dark brown, shaggy hair. His eyes were beady and his brows were arched in such a way that you would think he was always shocked. His clothing made it apparent that he was a hunter. The khaki button-down and trousers were worn and stained faintly with the blood of his prey. He wore a hat typical of an adventurer, although it was under his right arm at the moment to show curtsey to a lady. In his left hand was a handkerchief I'd been dropping periodically in an attempt to initiate an approach. But what caught my attention the most was the briefcase in his right hand. It was a medical bag. And it had a very sterile smell emanating from it. My instincts were telling me to stay away from this man. But this could be our murderer. I had to chance it.

  
"Oh, dear. Indeed it is. Thank you, my good sir." I said in a lilting voice, performing a pretty curtsey as I took the handkerchief.

  
"Miss, are you left-handed?" the man asked suddenly, noticing the parasol in my left hand.

  
"Why, yes I am. Why?" I asked, playing coy.

  
"It's a rare gift, my dear. As is your stunning hair." he said, reaching over and stroking my hair.

  
I suppressed a shudder by disguising it as a move to hide a blush.

  
"Oh, you flatter me, sir."

  
"Not as much as you flatter my eyes with your beauty. Might I have the honor of knowing your name, fair lady?"

  
"Kathleen. Kathleen Ann. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. . ."

  
"Richard Alexander, my lady. Kathleen Ann. . . Your name means 'pure virgin.' A suitable name for one so fair." he said, placing his hand on my cheek.

  
"Oh, stop, Mr. Alexander. You'll make me blush." in reality, I felt like vomiting.

  
"I would make you do more than blush, my dear Kathleen. Perhaps we could go somewhere a bit more. . . private?" the man asked, draping an arm about my shoulders.

  
"But we've only just met, Mr. Alexander. What would our neighbors think?" I asked, feeling disgusted but forcing myself to lean into him.

  
"As a wise man once said, 'who gives a damn?' Let us go, my dear."

  
With a forced smile, I let him lead me away. I tapped my folded parasol on the ground three times as we walked. My signal to Sebastian that we had our man. We walked for a while, so long that the sun had set before we stopped. In the middle of a deserted alley. I gripped my parasol tighter, sensing a change in this "Richard Alexander's" nature. The arm around my shoulders seemed to weigh down on me more than before. Then he spoke again.

  
"Your hair is truly dazzling in the moonlight, my dear." he said, his voice sounding menacing rather than the perverted tone of before.

  
"Wha--!!" I couldn't say anything else before he rammed his fist into the base of my skull.

  
It wasn't enough to knock me out, but it certainly left me dazed. I staggered against the closest wall and watched through blurred eyes as the man bent to open his bag. I saw a glint of metal, small enough to be a pen. But I knew it was a scalpel. He was holding it in his left hand. So I had been right about that detail. I could barely hear him through the fuzziness in my head from the blow. He said something about my hair again and something else about a clean scalp. . . Oh God. As he brought the scalpel toward my head, my vision cleared and I drew the sword hidden in my parasol. That caught him by surprise.

  
"Though I was some delicate wallflower, did you? No. My name is Winter, Personal Assistant and Bodyguard to Her Majesty, the Queen Victoria. And in the name of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, I hereby place you under arrest for the murder and mutilation of eight innocent men and women." I said, pointing my sword at the man.

  
"You an' what army, y'little bitch?!" he roared, charging at me with the scalpel held high.

  
I was ready for him. I got into my preferred sword fighting stance and waited for my chance. He was enraged, which meant he would be sloppy and leave plenty of openings. As he got close, I smirked, got my sword ready and---

  
"My, my. Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

  
Sebastian had come out of nowhere and grabbed the man by his left wrist, yanking him back and effectively wrenching his arm out of place. With a howl of pain, the man dropped the scalpel and clutched his arm. Sebastian walked up to me.

  
"Are you alright, Winter?" he asked, touching my shoulder.

  
"Sebastian! I could have taken him easily!" I said, pouting a bit and sheathing my sword.

  
"Well, I shall keep that in mind for next time, my dear." Sebastian said after a shocked pause.

  
Shaking my head, I walked over to the man. He was still moaning and clutching his arm. He glared as I towered above him.

  
"Stinkin' bitch!" he spat.

  
"Oh, do quiet down. Now, I'm sure you know that you are going to be punished one way or another. I've a feeling that you're going to pay for your crimes with your life. Anything you wish to say before I call the authorities?" I said, crossing my arms.

  
To my surprise, the man smirked at me.

  
"You think you've won? No. I was merely a chess piece. My master will still complete his work. With or without your pretty hair. It was merely an aesthetic matter, anyway. Same with the nails. I've already given him lovely skin and teeth and eyes and ears and tongues. You think your work is over? It's just beginning. You'll be hearin' from my master before long. As for me, I've served my purpose." at that, the man grabbed the scalpel with his right hand and slit his own throat before either Sebastian or myself could stop him.

  
His head fell sideways and I knew there was no way we could stop the bleeding long enough to get any more information. But then, out of nowhere, a chainsaw flew right by my head and sunk into the man's chest. And then there were film strands flowing out of the man's body. They were flying everywhere, showing his childhood and other aspects of his life. Including scenes where he's meeting with a man wearing a hood and sewing together what seemed to be a cloak. But the shade of the material led me to believe that it was made out of something organic. It made my skin crawl. But where did these film strands come from? Where had that chainsaw come from?!

  
"Grell. Come on out and do your job." Sebastian called out, placing a protective hand on my shoulder.

  
"Oh, Bassy, I wouldn't dream of letting this juicy bit of personal history slip through my fingers!" came Grell's voice from behind me. Oh. So that's where he's been. He disappeared before we got back to the Phantomhive mansion the other day.

  
The reaper suddenly appeared at my side and winked at me. Then he grabbed the chainsaw and tore it from the man's chest. Using the weapon, he cut the film to shreds and the man's eyes went blank with death. The film faded and Grell struck his signature pose with the chainsaw balanced on his shoulder.

  
"I see William returned your chainsaw." Sebastian stated, pulling me a bit closer to his side.

  
"Indeed he did! And at least we won't have to worry about being swamped with untimely and unnatural deaths for a while. Until this flu epidemic kicks in, that is. And for Heaven's sake, Bassy! I'm not going to turn my chainsaw on Winter, so you can stop trying to hide her from me!" Grell said, leaning his chainsaw against the wall and crossing his arms.

  
"Says the man who nearly decapitated her." Sebastian said, acid in his tone.

  
"Oh, it did not come that close!"

  
"Really? Then where did this scratch on her cheek come from?"

  
Blinking, I brought my hand to my cheek and, sure enough, I felt a sting and saw blood on my fingers when I pulled my hand away.

  
"Eep! Oh my. . . Are you alright, Winter, dear?" Grell asked, placing a hand on my other shoulder.

  
"I'm fine. I didn't even notice it until Sebastian said something." I said, scrubbing my cheek with the back of my hand.

  
"Nevertheless, I recommend you not throw your chainsaw again. Especially when there is a chance of friendly fire." Sebastian said, taking my hand away from my cheek and dabbing the blood away with his kerchief.

  
"Gah! Enough! I'm fine! Anyway, we'd better get the Commissioner out here to clean up. And I need to report to Her Majesty as soon as possible."

  
With nods, Grell and Sebastian followed me away from the area. We called the Commissioner, as I said, and got back to the mansion by eight o'clock. As soon as we walked through the door, Sebastian was called by Ciel to fix what the rest of the staff had flubbed up during the day. While he was gone, I called Her Majesty and gave her my report. She was pleased that the murderer was off the streets, but the news of a "master" concerned her greatly. Anyway, before we hung up, I was told to come back to the palace the next morning. After I hung up the telephone, I hurried to the guest room I was assigned to and changed back into my usual attire. When I got back to Ciel's study, I found Grell admiring a painting and Sebastian serving Ciel his nighttime tea.

  
"Did you call Her Majesty?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea.

  
"Yes, I did. I'm due back at the palace in the morning. Earl Grey can't even make a proper cup of his own tea, so I'm told. I shall continue to investigate this 'master' our hunter mentioned. Thank you for allowing me to assist you, Earl Phantomhive." I said with my signature bow.

  
"And thank you for the assistance. You're leaving tomorrow?" Ciel asked, looking at me with a teensy-tiny faint glint of sadness in his eye.

  
"Yes. The earlier the better." I said, smiling at the boy.

  
"Then Sebastian shall escort you back. That's an order, Sebastian."

  
"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said with a glint in his eyes as he looked at me.

  
I smiled and bowed out of the room. For the first time in about two weeks, I felt tired. I resigned myself to sleep, thinking of nothing but getting back to cooking in the palace kitchen and spending time with Her Majesty and my beloved animals.


	6. The Invitation

The next morning, I woke to the sunrise and birds chirping cheerfully. With a yawn, I sat up and stretched my arms. Then I twisted to the left, hearing pops from my spine, and then to the right. Such was my morning routine after each night I slept. Well. Time to go home. After making my borrowed bed, I rushed to my clothes and changed into them. Heading to the mirror, I brushed through my hair and put it into my signature braid. Then the eyepatch went into place. Collecting my satchel, I headed to the foyer. As expected, Sebastian was waiting at the door. With a tray of scones and tea.

  
"Good morning, m'lady. I've taken the liberty of putting together a tray of breakfast for the trip to the palace. I trust they are to your liking?" Sebastian said as I approached.

  
"Oh? Well, that's very considerate. I'm not usually a fan of breakfast, but after last night I'm sure I'll need the energy." I said, smiling at the man.

  
"My thoughts exactly. I've prepared blueberry scones with a simple icing drizzle and a fresh cup of particularly strong English Breakfast tea. I've taken the liberty of adding two spoons of sugar and two seconds worth of milk. Is that satisfactory?"

  
"Absolutely. Thank you, Sebastian."

  
Smiling brightly, I took the tray and followed Sebastian to the carriage. To his apparent surprise, I handed him back the tray and vaulted into the spot beside the driver's seat. Motioning for the tray back, I gave him a genuine giggle. He smirked and handed me the tray before seating himself beside me. As we started off, I began to eat. That is, before I saw a rather large white dog bounding around the garden. Alright, so "rather large" was an understatement. Gigantic would be more appropriate.

  
"You've seen Pluto, I see. We found him in a small town some time ago and Young Master decided to take him in for me to train. I rather detest the notion, but the mongrel seems fond of me. He has an annoying habit of turning into a human, though. Not too fond of clothing, either." Sebastian explained, grimacing.

  
With a nod, I went back to eating, sending a wave the dog's way. I got a howl in return. The trip was rather quiet. I finished the food as we cleared the front gates, and resigned myself to sipping the tea. The streets were predictably empty, considering the sun was just rising. I loved this time of day. It was so serene, so cool, with the scent of dew in the air and the sunlight filtering through the morning fog. The world was quiet, just beginning to waken from it's nightly slumber. I heaved a sigh of content.

  
"I take it you like this time of day." Sebastian said, more of a statement than a query.

  
"Hm? Oh, yes. I really am fond of the morning. It's so. . . quiet." I said, finishing my tea.

  
"Yes. I suppose it is. I have a question for you, if I may. Would you answer it?"

  
"If I can, I might. If it's too close to home, I may refuse."

  
"Fair enough. My question is this: Who are you?"

  
"Eh? That's not much of a question. I'm Winter, personal assistant to the Queen."

  
"No, my dear, you misunderstand. I know your name and your position and your rank. I know what you are. What I want to know is who you are."

  
"I don't understand."

  
"Obviously. But who are you when you're not being the queen's assistant? Who are you outside your profession? Who were you before you were employed at the palace?"

  
"I. . . I don't know, really. I worked at a book shop before Her Majesty found me. But before that. . . I can't remember. I've tried, believe me I have. But all I get is black mist with a flash of light and the distant echo of what seems to be a voice. It makes my head ache." I said, rubbing my head.

  
"I see. You have no memory of your childhood?"

  
"Do you?"

  
"Oh, that was long, long ago. It would be astonishing if any demon my age remembered being a child."

  
"Right. Demon. Forgot about that bit. But, no. I don't remember my childhood. I have no memories of parents, family, a home, or anything. But, if I can't remember it, I can't really miss it." I said, shrugging.

  
"That's one way of looking at it."

  
"Why so much interest, anyway?"

  
"Oh, curiosity, mostly. I would like to know as much as I can about someone I'm working with. I intend to get to know you very well indeed, my dear."

  
Something about how he said that had me blushing. Thank goodness he had his eyes trained on the road. I suppose he was handsome enough (yes, let's start lying now, shall we? Steady on, Winter, old girl) for me to be attracted to him. . . Minutely. His demeanor was. . . unique to put it lightly. Suave, yet his strength was never in question. He was never anything but kind to me when we were together. Even so, why would he be so interested in my life before being the Queen's assistant? Bah. I'm reading too much into this.  
Anyway, London was just waking up as we arrived at the royal gates. Ah. Embry was on duty this morning I see. With a smile, I waved him over.

  
"Hail, Embry!" I called, giving Sebastian a wink. . . Which, considering my eyepatch, was admittedly rather pointless.

  
"Hail, Winter! You back?" Embry asked, walking up to the carriage.

  
"No, Embry, I'm just coming by to say hello. Honestly, man." I laughed.

  
"Oh stop it with your cheek! An' who're you?" Embry asked, looking at Sebastian.

  
"Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Earl of the Phantomhive Estate. I'm here to escort Lady Winter safely back to Her Majesty's side." Sebastian said with a small bow.

  
"He's with me, Embry, he's fine." I said with a stern look.

  
"Alright. I'll let ya through." Embry said, smiling and going back into the guard station to open the gates.

  
In a matter of seconds, the gates were opened and we were let through. Once we were at the front doors, Sebastian helped me to the ground and walked me up the steps. Before we could knock, the doors opened and there stood Earl Charles Grey. The silver-haired man looked a bit peeved as he "greeted" us.

  
"You're back, I see. Her Majesty would like to see both of you in her study. Now." he said curtly, and then walked off.

  
The man was never very fond of me. Being so young, yet holding such a high position, the man was jealous. He was a rather childish sort. Anyway, with a smirk, it was my turn to lead Sebastian. Taking his hand, I pulled him along to Her Majesty's study. I gave my usual knock and waited for an answer.

  
"Winter? Come in! Come in, dear!" I heard through the door.

  
I smiled again and let Sebastian and myself into the room. We each gave a respectful bow and walked up to her. She immediately swept me into a hug, making her rather signature happy squeak. Oh how like a puppy she can be when I'm gone for a bit.

  
"Your Majesty, I can't breathe." I said, laughing.

  
"I am sorry, dear. I've just missed you, is all. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to have Grey remake tea! All that waste." She said, shaking her head.

  
"You didn't tell him to throw it out, did you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

  
"Oh, heavens, no. I know you like using leftover tea for the animals' treats. Heaven knows we've got enough of it now to last them a month."

  
"Good to hear, Your Majesty. Oh! Speaking of tea, would you like me to prepare a pot?"

  
"Please."

  
With a smile, I rang the kitchen bell for tea and waited for the tray to be lifted. When it was up, I prepared the pot just the way Her Majesty liked it.

  
"Would you like a cup, Sebastian?" Her Majesty asked the man.

  
"I'm grateful for your hospitality, Your Majesty, but I must decline. I had a cup just before we left this morning." Sebastian said, smiling that charming smile of his.

  
With a shake of my head, I served the tea. After noting the satisfaction on Her Majesty's face, I sat in my usual chair and waited for her to speak.

  
"I suppose you're wondering why I summoned the both of you here."

  
"Yes, Your Majesty. It was rather strange." I said, glancing at Sebastian.

  
"Well, I figured he'd accompany you here, dear. And I have something for him to carry back to Ciel for me. If you wouldn't mind, good sir." she added, looking at Sebastian.

  
"Of course, Your Majesty. It would be an honor." Sebastian said with a bow, taking the envelope she handed him.

  
"What is that, Your Majesty?" I asked, noticing her seal on the back and gold lettering on the front.

  
"Oh, I nearly forgot! It's an invitation to a ball I'll be hosting here at the palace. It's all for charity, you see, all proceeds will be used to care for animals in shelters and orphaned children."

  
"Oh, Your Majesty, that sounds wonderful! I'll be preparing the food, I presume? Splendid! When is this benefit ball?" I asked, beaming.

  
"Tomorrow night."

  
. . .

  
. . .

  
. . .

  
"My dear? Winter? Are you quite alright?" Her Majesty asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

  
"Winter? I believe the Queen just asked you a question." Sebastian said, giving my shoulder a shake.

  
"BAH! Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I have to get the food prepared! I need to marinate the meat, wash the produce, start the sauces, ready the ovens. . . Tomorrow night?!" I was a whirring ball of nerves as I started to pace before dashing to the kitchens.

  
I no doubt left Her Majesty in a fit of laughter and Sebastian with a sore head. Oh well, I'd make it up to them the following night. I had no time to think about it now. I shooed all the other girls out of the kitchen to give me room to work my magic. It would take all night, no doubt, but such was my job. And I flat-out refused to let Her Majesty down.

  
But. . .

  
I wonder what will come of this sudden event. . .


	7. The Beauty She Can't See

Well. The food turned out rather exquisitely, if I do say so myself. Most of the food was finger-food, but the few dishes that required silverware were executed and displayed perfectly. I had even had the time to bake a five-tier devil's-food cake with rich vanilla frosting. Then it was off to the ballroom to set up the decorations. With only five hours until the ball, I had to hurry. That meant relieving myself of my usual business ensemble and changing into my work clothes. Old trousers and a loose blouse was quite a bit more comfortable to work in than a full suit. Her Majesty had picked the color scheme. Pastel blue for the wall hangings and lavander for the tables. Of course, the center of the room was kept clear for dancing. Once the floors were all swept and polished, I checked my pocket watch. Only two hours to go. Right on cue, I heard Her Majesty's handbell tolling for assistance.

  
"You rang, Your Majesty?" I asked, walking into her bedroom.

  
"Yes, dear. Will you help me choose the dress I'm to wear? I can't decide."

  
Looking at the selection, which was rather large, I pulled three suitable candidates. They were of the same style, but different colors. One was a pale yellow with a red bow on the lower back. The second was a light pink with a pastel blue bow. The third was a pale green with a black bow. Hmmm. . . Considering the décor, the yellow wouldn't be wise. It would make Her Majesty's skin look grey. I absolutely detested the color pink, but Her Majesty seemed to like it. But next to the blue and lavender, she would look childish. The green, however, would complement her complexion and stand out as a regal woman. With a smile, I presented my choice to Her Majesty.

 

"Ooh, the green? Truly? Splendid! I suppose we'll be dressing to match, dear." Her Majesty said as I put the other dresses back in the wardrobe.

  
"Hm? What do you mean, Your Majesty?" I asked, helping her into the dress.

  
"Oh, you'll find out once you get back to your room. And I would like you to wear your hair loose. You look so lovely with your hair free from its braid. I'll have one of the girls help you tame it if you like. Or. . . you could come to me. . . ?" she added, giving me a look as I tied the bow on the back of her dress.

  
"If you would like to play with my hair, I shall come straight back after changing, Your Majesty." I said, forcing a smile at the prospect of dealing with my hair.

  
Her Majesty smiled and shooed me away to get changed. Walking into my room, which wasn't too far from Her Majesty's own, I saw a dress laid out on my bed. Not just any dress, though. It was a beautiful deep emerald green. By the sheen, I guessed it was made of satin. The lace trimming was black as night and a black velvet ribbon was affixed to the lower back. The sleeves came all the way down the arm, hooking to the middle finger. The bodice was a tad lower than I was comfortable with, but I suppose that couldn't be helped. What was the Japanese term for that again? Ah, yes. Shikata ga nai. I had always liked when the Japanese Ambassadors paid a visit. Anyway, back to the present.

  
Shedding my work clothes, I quickly rinsed the sweat and grime from myself at the basin in the corner. After that, I undid the binding on my chest slightly and carefully slipped the dress on. It fit as if it had been made for me. In reality, that was probably true. But fit it did. Looking in the mirror, I saw myself practically glowing white next to the dark fabric. Ugh. With a shake of my head, I noticed a box on the floor. Opening it, I was surprised to see a brand-new pair of boots. They were black as pitch and shined to perfection. Putting them on, they came up to the middle of my shin. The heel was rather high for me, but thanks to Sebastian, I had practice in that subject. With another shake of my head, I headed back to Her Majesty. She opened the door before I could even knock.

  
"Oh, my dear girl! You look stunning! Come in, come in!" She said, pulling me into the room and sitting me down in front of her vanity.

  
"I'm warning you now, Your Majesty, my hair is impossible." I said as she grabbed a brush and started to undo the ties in my hair.

  
"Nonsense, dear. Now, here we have the silkiest hair I have ever seen." she said, running her fingers through my hair once it was free.

  
I just sat still while she brushed through my hair, trying to make it look fluffy, I suppose. I will admit, it felt rather nice having my hair brushed by someone else. The feel of the brush on my scalp was relaxing in a way. I did hear Her Majesty grunt a few times when my hair fell flat again. It never did want to hold any volume. Then I heard her tell-tale "ah" of an idea. With a smirk, I closed my eyes and waited. I could feel her messing with a section of my hair right at the upper back of my head. After a few seconds, I heard her make a sound of triumph. Opening my eyes, I saw a rather pretty young lady looking back at me.

  
She had long dark brown hair, a section tied in the back with a large black bow, and pale skin. She was wearing a dark emerald dress that accentuated her bust tastefully. One eye was a beautiful deep blue and the other was covered by an eyepatch. It took me seeing the eyepatch to realize I was looking in the mirror. With Her Majesty behind me, looking pleased.

  
"My dear, you look beautiful! Why, I'll be surprised if I'll have a chance at your company tonight." Her Majesty said, squeezing my shoulders.

  
"Pardon?" I asked, standing to look at her directly.

  
"What with all the men trying for their chance to dance with you, I may not see you until after the ball."

  
"What?! Your Majesty, I appreciate the complement, but if any man asks me to dance, they may need their heads examined."

  
"Oh, you still doubt your beauty, dear? Well, I know you won't accept anyone saying otherwise, but I will. You are a beautiful young woman, Winter. You should never doubt that." Her Majesty said, cupping a hand to my cheek in her motherly way.

  
"'Tell a woman she's beautiful, and she might believe you for a second. Tell a woman she's ugly, and she'll never forget it.'" I recited as I often did when my looks came into question.

  
"There you go again with that saying. And I still want to know just who called you ugly." Her Majesty said, placing her hands on her hips.

  
With a shake of my head, I waved the query off. I smiled and offered my arm to Her Majesty. She rolled her eyes and smiled back, taking my arm. Together, we walked from her bedroom to the ballroom to greet the guests.


	8. Bell of the Ball

"Oh, Miss Winter, you look so pretty!"

  
Her Majesty and I hadn't been in the ballroom two seconds before I was tackled in a hug from a young blond girl by the name of Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. She was the daughter of Alexis Leon and Francis Midford. She was also Ciel's fiance. . . And cousin. That detail always bothered me for some reason. She was an energetic little lady and obsessed with all things cute. At the moment, she was wearing an orange dress with blue frills. Her ever-curled hair was in its signature pigtails. And her green eyes were bright as they examined my apparel.

  
"Why, thank you, Lady Elizabeth." I said, giving her my signature bow.

  
"Oh, you! I've told you countless times to call me Lizzy!" she said with a laugh.

  
"Are you here by yourself, Elizabeth?" Her Majesty asked, patting the girls shoulder.

  
"Yes, Your Majesty. Mother and Father are regretfully too busy to attend, but they gave me the money they wanted to donate. It's for a good cause, so I threw in part of my allowance as well! Anything to help the animals and children." she said with a smile, handing over an envelope.

  
"Why, thank you, dear. You always have been a generous young lady." Her Majesty said, locking the envelope in the case on the donation table.

  
"And you're barely more than a child yourself. Come, darling, I'll show you to the prime snacks." I said, offering my hand to the girl.

  
With a smile, Elizabeth took my hand. As grating as her obsession with cuteness could be, she was a dear child. I liked it when she and her parents paid a visit. She always wanted to see the animals in the rescue building. In fact, I believe she was in the market for a puppy. I would have to take a closer look at the pups' personalities to match one up with her. She deserved a friend when she wasn't able to pester Ciel. Anyway, right as we got to the food, I heard more people file in.

  
"Oh! There's Ciel! Oh, doesn't he look so cute in that suit?! Blue really is his color isn't it? I really--!" I had gently stuffed a cookie in her mouth with a smile. She giggled "Shorry. Mmm! Yummy!"

  
With a shake of my head, I waved Ciel and Sebastian over. The boy was wearing a blue suit, as Elizabeth said, with white lace trim. Sebastian was just wearing his everyday tailcoat and trousers. But he did have his hair tucked behind one ear and his glasses on. Those little details were enough to give him a "dressed-up" look.

  
"Ah, Miss Winter. Don't you and Lady Elizabeth look stunning this evening?" Sebastian said with a bow to us both, making Lizzy giggle.

  
"Hello, Elizabeth. Winter, where do we drop off the donations?" Ciel asked, holding up a heavily-stuffed envelope.

  
"Just give them to Her Majesty, she'll lock them away." I said, pointing in the direction of the table.

  
As Ciel walked away, Sebastian examined the food. He wouldn't eat any of it, I knew, but his gaze raking my work still made me uneasy. But he washed that away when he turned to me smiling.

  
"An excellent array of food, my dear. I must say, I'm impressed you did all this so quickly." the butler said, giving me a strange look that made me blush.

  
"It tastes even better than it looks! Oh, I can't believe how good a cook she is! Really remarkable. Why, I would come here every night if I could just to eat her food! The meat is always juicy and tender, the veggies are all cooked to perfection, the sweets! Oh, the sweets! Cakes are moist and the pies are perfectly flaky! But not one crumb ever falls from them! How she does it, I'll never know." Elizabeth ranted, making my blush deepen.

  
"I do my best." I said quietly.

  
"I believe the Young Master will be pleased to hear this. He gets rather suspicious when it isn't myself doing the cooking. But I'm sure you would never poison him." Sebastian said, shooting a teasing look at me.

  
"What?! I would never!"

  
Lizzy giggled and Sebastian chuckled as Ciel walked back to us. After Sebastian relayed Lizzy's praises of my food, the boy helped himself. And then the rest of the guests started filing in. Soon, the ballroom was full. And, after all the donations were locked away, Her Majesty stood just in front of the orchestra with me just a step below her.

  
"Dear guests. I thank you for attending this benefit ball. As you know, all proceeds are going toward caring for orphaned children and rescued animals. Now that all donations have been collected, let the festivities commence!"

  
The guests clapped as the orchestra started to play. Couples were stepping onto the dancefloor. I could see Lizzy dragging Ciel to dance, which made me smile. Although, as Her Majesty predicted, quite a few lone men came up to me and asked for a dance. I refused as politely as I could, using my position as Her Majesty's bodyguard as an excuse. The truth was, I hadn't had much practice in this field. I was more skilled at combat and protection. Dancing. . . Not so much. But that didn't stop men from trying to get a dance out of me.

  
"No thank you, sir. I must stay close to Her Majesty." I said to my latest would-be dance partner.

  
"Aw, come on, dearie. She'll be safe enough. Just one dance?" the man harped, quite stubborn it seemed.

  
"I said no thank you. There are plenty of young women here, much prettier than I, who would love to dance." I said, getting irritated.

  
"Oh, I doubt it, lady. You're the prettiest broad in this room. I won't take no for an answer."

  
Before I could retort, he had grabbed my arm. He tried to pull, but I was stronger than I looked. I tried to wrench my arm out of his grasp, but he held fast. I was about to shout, but I saw someone looming behind the man. With a smirk, I relaxed and gave a little chuckle.

  
"I believe the lady said she didn't want to dance. Now, if you would, release her. If you would like to keep your arm, that is." Sebastian said, grabbing the man's wrist and giving it a squeeze.

  
"OW!" the man cried, clutching his wrist to his chest.

  
With a rather menacing smile, Sebastian turned the man around and pushed him away. He stomped away to ice his wrist, I suppose. Sebastian turned back to me.

  
"Are you alright, my dear?" the butler asked, looking concerned.

  
"I'm fine. Thank you, Sebastian. I would have hated to have had to pull my knives out at a benefit ball." I said, flashing a view of the contraption under my sleeve.

  
"Ah. That would cause a stir. But, if I may, why won't you dance?"

  
"I need to stay close to Her Majesty." I said a tad too quickly.

  
I could tell he didn't believe me. His face was all too readable. But before he could say anything else, I heard a loud clapping. Just three loud claps and the whole assembly went silent. Her Majesty was making an announcement.

  
"May I have your attention? It has been brought to my attention that we are a tad short on entertainment. Therefore, I suggest we have a bit of a show, shall we? We have here this evening a young man from Japan who believes himself to be the greatest swordsman alive." Her Majesty said, gesturing to a young man.

  
He had the air of a man with an altogether too-big ego. His jet black hair was tied in the traditional samurai knot and he was dressed in the garb of a ronin, or lordless samurai. He had a katana on his left hip, ready to be drawn. At the moment, his arms were crossed. And he was smirking.

  
"Now, I wager that I know one better. They have a sword of their own, one they cherish above any other object. Therefore, the wager shall be this: the winner of a duel shall keep the loser's sword. Is that acceptable, Mr. Maki?" Her Majesty asked, smiling gently at the man.

  
" _Hai, Igirisu no joou_. I accept your terms. But I warn you. Your _hasha_ , your champion, may not walk away free of blood." he said, obviously full of himself.

  
I already knew who this "champion" was going to be, so I made my way to Her Majesty's side. As I suspected, I saw one of the handmaidens approach with a long cloth-covered object laying across her open palms. When she got to Her Majesty, the cloth was removed to reveal a lovely katana. It looked as though it was nothing more than a polished black staff. But I knew that it was a katana without a tsuba, a handguard. I should know. It was mine.

  
"Now, Mr. Maki, step to the center of the floor and await your opponent." Her Majesty said.

  
Once the man was in place and in his combat stance, Her Majesty gently took the sword from the handmaiden. As the girl backed away, she turned to me and gave me the sword. I made a bow and walked to the bottom of the steps to the platform we were on. Ignoring the gasps from the crowd, I unsheathed the sword and handed the sheath to the handmaiden. With the sword in my left hand, I walked into position facing Maki. Without breaking eye contact, I grasped the sword with both hands and raised it so that the tip was pointing to my right and the blade was just above my eyes. And I spoke.

  
" _Anata wa watashi no joou o keishi. Wagaya no haha. Kore wa watashi ga yurusenai hanzaidesu. Watashi wa anata no ken o koojinakereba naranai, anata wa haji ni Nihon ni modorimasu. Ima, jibun jishin o mamoru!_ " You disrespect my queen. The mother of my home. This is a crime I cannot forgive. I shall take your sword and you will return to Japan in shame. Now, defend yourself!

  
Her Majesty gave a signal and the show began. Any discomfort from my attire was cleared from my mind. He lunged at me and I blocked. I pushed my blade up and disengaged. We parried for a bit before I managed to slice his upper arm a bit. Once again, we disengaged for a beat as he looked at his arm in disbelief. He looked at me, seeing that I hadn't even broken a sweat. And he spoke.

  
" _Watashi wa shitatameru. Anata wa watashi no aitedearu to suteppu appu shita toki, watashi wa ooku o kitai shite inakatta. Watashi wa fukaku kookai machigai. Soshite, moohitotsu wa, watashi wa futatabi suru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa jibun no ken o ushinau koto wa arimasen. Ima shinu!_ " I admit. I did not expect much when you stepped up to be my opponent. A mistake I deeply regret. And one I will not make again. I will not lose my sword. Now die!

  
He lunged at me again. He was so reckless, it was a wonder he earned the esteemed position of samurai. Oh well. Might as well give the patrons a show. We "danced" for a bit, him flailing his sword madly while I blocked calmly. The art of swordsmanship was truly beautiful to watch. With such grace, a master of the art could be called poetry in motion. This man was no master. He swung his sword with the grace of a child swatting at a fly. I was getting bored now. He was sporting quite a few cuts on his face and arms while I was still sweat-free. He was tiring, so I watched for my chance. With an elegant sweep of my sword, I sliced his knuckles to the bone. He dropped his sword instantly with a yowl. With a sweep of my leg, I kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall flat on his back. Before he could react, I pointed the tip of my sword at his face, stopping just short of his eye.

  
" _Anata ga ushinau._ " You lose.

  
With wild applause coming from the crowd, I backed away from the man. Without turning my back, I stooped down and picked up his sword. A pretty thing, really. I didn't turn around until I was back at Her Majesty's side.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my champion!" Her Majesty announced, holding my hand in the air.

  
The crowd exploded again as the two Charles' escorted Mr. Maki out of the room and, presumably, to the infirmary. I bowed graciously and handed the swords back to the handmaiden. I could see Sebastian in the corner. He had the strangest look on his face. Like he was really pleased about something. Well, once the crowd settled down, it was back to the dancing. To my surprise, Sebastian was the first to approach me.

  
"Sebastian. I don't want to dance." I said, holding up my hands.

  
"Don't want to, or can't?" the butler asked, smirking.

  
He caught me. And by the look on his face, he knew it.

  
"Honestly. How old are you, my dear? Nineteen, correct? How do you not know how to dance?"

  
"I haven't had the time for dancing. It's not my job to dance, it's my job to protect the queen." I said, crossing my arms.

  
. . .

  
I don't think I like the smirk on Sebastian's face.

  
"Well, you can fight, can you not?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

  
"Yes. As you saw a moment ago." I said, getting suspicious.

  
"I did indeed. And I must say, your footwork was exquisite. Poetry in motion. It was like you were dancing."

  
. . .

  
"Subtle, Sebastian, very subtle." I said in my blandest tone.

  
"Ah, you've caught on then, my dear? See, if you can fight as gracefully as that, you can dance."

  
"I suppose you're going to make me try, aren't you?"

  
"Very insightful of you, my dear. Come, I'll show you what I mean."

  
Without another word, he took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. Taking my waist with his right hand, and gently holding my hand in his left, he got us moving. This was strange, to say the least. I was sure my movements were choppy and unsure. I stole a look at my feet to make sure I wasn't going to tread on Sebastian's. Until I he tilted my head back up by taking my chin in his hand. Yeek! When had he gotten so close?!

  
"Don't look at your feet, Winter. Just move with the rhythm of the music. Pretend you have a sword in your hand. You're in battle with a fellow swordsman. Just slower. Imagine that and you'll be fine." Sebastian said in my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck.

  
Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and imagined my fight with Maki. I remembered my every movement and slowed them down. Wow. It did look like dancing. I heard a chuckle from above me. Opening my eyes, I saw Sebastian looking down at me with a gentle smile on his face.

  
"You're dancing." he said, giving my waist a squeeze.

  
With my face red as his eyes, we continued until the music ended. Sebastian bowed and kissed the back of my hand before backing away. That left me open to the other men I had previously turned down. They just assumed that I had been waiting until after the impromptu sword show to dance, so no feelings were hurt. I had no choice but to dance with them now. Well, at least I knew how to now. I have to admit, it was fun. But nowhere near as easy as with Sebastian. Well, the man was a demon. With a sigh of relief, I heard the latest song end and my current partner walked off with a smile on his face. Just as the last song of the evening started to play, too.

  
Ah~ Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor "Quasi una fantasia", or Moonlight Sonata. One of my favorites. Perhaps not the most popular song to dance to, but it was beautiful nonetheless. As the first notes rang out, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Shaking my head, I turned to greet my next partner.

  
"May I have this dance, My Lady?" it was Sebastian.

  
"You may. But haven't you already gotten a dance?" I asked playfully.

  
"Yes, my dear. I had the first dance, so it goes to reason that I should have the last. Shall we?"

  
"Yes, I believe we shall."

  
I had quite the grin on my face as Sebastian once again swept me onto the dancefloor. Yes, he definitely felt better to dance with than the other men. He was rather tall, almost a foot taller than I was, so he wasn't breathing in my face. It was a good thing, too, since this particular sonata went on for fifteen minutes. The first part had a rather slow and drowsy tone, so slower dancing was appropriate. The next was more lighthearted and allowed for a more lively prancing. Then it went into vigorous turns and lifts, the energy high and the tone filling listeners with a touch of suspense. I was pleased that I didn't stumble during that part. It was thanks to Sebastian's leading, I suppose. Then, with a final flurry from the piano, the song ended and the crowd was applauding yet again. Looking around, I saw that Sebastian and I were the only ones on the dancefloor. Blushing madly, I bowed next to Sebastian as he did the same.

  
All-in-all, this turned out to be a rather successful benefit ball.

  
. . .

  
Until. . .

 

BANG!!!


	9. Furry Comrades-in-Arms

BANG!!!

  
The shot rang out through the room as the guests hit the floor. Sebastian immediately rushed to tuck Ciel under a table while I sprang to Her Majesty's side and ushered her into a hidden room within the back wall. Turning around, I saw the source of the shot. A man in an Italian suit stood with a revolver in the air. Behind him were about twenty men with various firearms from handguns to rifles. I knew this man. His name was Benito Biamonte, a coffee trader with whom Her Majesty had refused to do business. Why? Because of his connection with the black market and the Mafia. He happened to have the blood of a lot of people on his hands and Her Majesty would have nothing to do with him. He had sworn revenge as I helped the Charles' escort him out. I suppose he decided now was the right time.

  
" _Ciao, Cagna Reale._ " Hello, Royal Bitch. "Do you remember me? I believe I offered you quite the deal with my coffee trade. Which you turned down, you arrogant _puttana!_ " he called, firing another shot into the air.

  
My, did he hold a grudge. I would normally waste no time in disposing of the charlatan. But with all these people in the room. . . I swore under my breath. I couldn't do anything! I couldn't tell everyone to evacuate because I was fairly certain Biamonte's goons would shoot them down. He could be bluffing, but I couldn't take that chance! . . . Wait. . . bing! Glancing at Sebastian, I gave him a look. By the look he returned to me, he understood. I held my hands up and walked toward him calmly.

  
" _Ciao, signore Biamonte_. I have no doubt you remember me." I said, keeping my tone even.

  
"Si, I remember the queen's personal _fattorino_. What do you want?" he asked, pointing the gun at my head.

  
"Just the safety of all the guests. Your qualms, your _rancori_ , are with Her Majesty. These people need not die." I said, stopping just in front of the gun.

  
. . .  
" _Bene. Alright. Ragazzi, lasciate che i bastardi inglesi vanno._ " he said to his men.

  
Sebastian quickly got the guests out of the room, while tucking himself in a shadowed corner. When the last person had filed out, Biamonte spoke to me again.

  
"Well done, _piccola puttana_. Their lives aren't worth my time, anyway. You, on the other hand, are. I remember those sneers as your mistress denied my business. And that _condiscendente_ smile as you bid me 'good day' after throwing me out of this oversized hut you call a palace. I'm sure you know that I'm going to kill you. But first. . ." with surprising speed, he grabbed me and held me to him by the throat from behind, pressing the gun to my back "I think I'll have a bit of fun with you. Heheh, hmmm, How about I bring out the _donnaccia_ within you."

  
With a smirk, Biamonte ran his tongue along my neck. Before he could do anything else, I stomped on his foot with all my might. Yowling, he let go of me and I sprang away. Three of his men took aim at me and fired. None of the bullets made it to their destination.

  
"I believe these are yours, gentlemen?" Sebastian said, appearing in front of the men and holding three bullets between his fingers.

  
"What the--?! _Bastardo!_ " Biamonte shouted, taking aim at Sebastian's back.

  
"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, drawing my blades and stabbing at his shoulder.

  
The man yowled again and sprang backward. He barked a few orders and his men open-fired on Sebastian. I had no time to be concerned. I had my own battle to deal with. Biamonte fired and I dodged. I had no idea how I could dodge bullets, but I wasn't questioning it. I was just thankful for the ability. Sebastian could handle himself, I had to focus on Biamonte. He was reloading his gun and I rushed in. Stabbing at the man's torso, I was satisfied with a howl of pain. But he had finished reloading and he was at point-blank range. I heard the explosion and felt the burning pain in my right side. With a short yelp, I sprang backward away from the man.

  
"Winter!" I heard Sebastian shout through the ringing in my ears.

  
I had taken bullets for Her Majesty before. But Biamonte had done something to the things. Added something to make it burn like hellfire. Sebastian couldn't die. I knew that. And he had already taken care of all but three of the men. But all the blood coming from him. . . And how I was now just barely dodging the bullets fired at me. . . We needed help. And I knew just the team of five to call. Jumping back again as Biamonte reloaded, I put the thumb and pinky of my left hand to my lips and let out a shrill whistle. All activity in the room ceased. The whole room went silent. Then. . .

  
AAAAEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!!!

  
A howl from two voices rang through the air. Then five blurs sped into the room. Two were large and the other three were rather small. Large white, tan, small white, grey, and black blurs ran past Biamonte and his men and stopped in front of me in a perfect line. Three cats, a German Shepard, and a white wolf stood before me, facing the men. With a smirk, I shouted a command.

  
" _Attackieren!_ " Attack!

  
The three cats sped off to the remaining men and the canines jumped at Biamonte. The Shepard immediately chomped down on the man's wrist, making him drop the gun. The wolf lunged at his chest, pinning him down. On the other side of the room, the three remaining thugs were howling in pain from scratches to the face and body. Only to be silenced by Sebastian slitting their throats with. . . a butter knife? Oh well. We got the job done. Almost.

  
" _Come ti permetti! Sai chi sono io?! Non voglio essere negato la mia vendetta! Il Maestro ha promesso avrei it! Non prendere da me!_ " How dare you! Do you know who I am?! I will not be denied my revenge! The Master promised I would have it! You will not take it from me!

  
"Master? What master? Who is he?!" I asked, pressing my blades to his throat as the wolf snarled from his chest.

  
Biamonte only chuckled darkly. I saw a dramatic change in his demeanor. A familiar change. The same change the man who called himself "Richard Alexander" had before. . . !!!

  
"You think you've won? No. I was merely a chess piece. My master will still complete his work. With or without your _sangue vergine_. You think your work is over? It's just beginning. You'll be hearing from my master before long. As for me, I've served my purpose."

  
Before I could yank them away, Biamonte thrust his throat up to meet my blades. Within seconds, the man's life was snuffed out and he lay there lifeless.

  
"Where's Grell when you actually need him?" I said with disgust, wiping my blades on the dead man's suit before retracting them.

  
"A good question, my dear. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, taking my hand to help me up.

  
"I'm fine. A bullet's nothing new. You?" I asked, petting the canines, who were waiting patiently for praise.

  
"Much better now that I've got these three beauties." he said, kneeling down to pet the three cats "These are your cats, aren't they? Hennessey, Angelina, and Tess?"

  
"That's right. And the German Shepard is Elu and the wolf is Aniu. They like you." I said as said dog and wolf gave Sebastian gentle licks to either side of his face.

  
"I prefer the cats."

  
Smothering a laugh, I knelt down and gave all the cats chin scratches and loving words. Elu and Aniu did something similar, by giving each cat a small lick to the top of the head. Sebastian looked partly astonished and partly disgusted. I smiled.

  
"They're friends. They even nap together. Speaking of." I said, standing again " _Gute Arbeit. Ruhe jetzt. Küche_." Good work. Rest now. Kitchen.

  
I smiled as the animals sped off. Sebastian looked impressed as he stood back up and smiled at me. Then he noticed the blood on my dress.

  
"My dear, you're bleeding quite a bit. Should I call for a physician?" he asked, his hand hovering over the wound.

  
"Not now. I need to retrieve Her Majesty." I said, covering the wound with my hand and walking toward the hidden door.

  
As I made my way there, I heard Sebastian tell Ciel it was safe to come out from under the table. I smiled as I heard the boy's impudent "it's about time!" Dear boy. Composing myself not to show pain, I opened the door for Her Majesty to come out. As soon as she was clear of the little room and before she could say anything, I knelt to the ground on one knee and gave her my signature bow.

  
"Your Majesty, please forgive me. I have regretfully made a most unbecoming mistake as a royal assistant." I said, pain making my voice sound quite contrite.

  
. . .

  
"I've gotten blood all over the lovely dress you gifted me."


	10. Find the Music

"OW!"

  
Well, after Sebastian and I got the ballroom cleand up, Her Majesty insisted on getting me treated for that pesky bullet wound. Luckily, it went straight through, so there was no need to dig out a hunk of metal. But the iodine and alcohol stung like hell. It didn't help that Charles Grey was the one doing the "healing," either.

  
"Quit whining. It's your own fault for getting shot." the Earl said, digging the swab into the exit wound on my back.

  
"Ow! I was protecting Her Majesty. Where were you, exactly during that whole battle, eh? Cowering in the corner, were you?" I said, glaring at the man.

  
With a growl, Grey savagely doused the wound with alcohol. With another yelp, I jerked away from him. Taking the towel I was using to cover my front with me, I stood up and snarled at the man. We had never gotten along. He had a childish personality and that grated on my very last nerve. He did his job well and I respected him, but that didn't mean I had to like him.

  
Before Grey could grab my arm to pull me back to the medical bed and torture me further, the door to the infirmary opened. No surprise, it was Sebastian. He came in with that intimidating smile of his.

  
"My, my, Earl Grey, just what are you doing to the poor girl? By the shouts, one would think you were trying to kill her." Sebastian said, walking to my side and draping an arm around my shoulders.

  
"I was trying to dress her wound. It's not my fault she acts like a child. Then again, that's what she is, isn't it?" the Earl said with that patronizing smirk of his.

  
"Why you--!" I started, but stopped when Sebastian patted my head.

  
"Well, how did you expect her to react when you were digging into a wound made by a bullet doused with chili oil? Tsk, tsk, you're not even using a numbing agent, are you? Here, let me take over for you. I believe Lady Winter's crack team of furry fighters could use a good meal. You would be good at that, wouldn't you? Good. Off you go, then."

  
Before Grey could protest, Sebastian ushered him out of the room and closed the door. With a sigh of relief, I sat back down on the bed. . . Then I remembered what Sebastian had just said. He was going to take over? Sebastian was going to treat my wound? My face suddenly went a bright shade of red as I readjusted the towel covering my front. Then I felt a cool sensation on my back. Taking a peek behind me, I saw Sebastian rubbing some sort of cream over the wound and the area around it.

  
"It's a numbing balm of my own recipe." Sebastian said as he started to dab disinfectant on the bullet hole.

  
"That would explain why a quarter of my back just went numb." I said with a laugh.

  
It was true. I couldn't feel anything. I could only hear Sebastian ranting under his breath about how Grey nearly mutilated me. That made me giggle. But I jumped about a foot when I felt the man's cool breath on my neck.

  
"Would you be so kind as to lay back so I can dress the other end of the wound?"

  
With a nod, I laid back and pulled up the corner of the towel slightly to expose the wound. It felt awkward to say the least. Being practically naked from the waist up with only a towel covering me, while laying down on a bed with a man hovering over me. I could tell my face was still red, but I trusted Sebastian. Even more so as I felt him rub more of the numbing balm on my abdomen.

  
"You have a rather lovely shape, my dear." Sebastian said suddenly, grabbing the disinfectant again.

  
"Huh?!" I said, my face going scarlet "D-don't say something like that while you're hovering over me!"

  
"My, my. Flustered, are we?" Sebastian smirked.

  
"O-of course I'm flustered, idiot! You can't just randomly say something like that and not expect me to react like that!"

  
"Hmm. You're larger in the breast without your bind as well." he had affixed a pad of gauze to the wound by now.

  
"SEBASTIAN!" I shouted, springing into a sitting position.

  
Before I could do anything, Sebastian began to bind the wound with gauze. He was gentle, obviously uttering a silent apology. But I could tell that it wouldn't slip, either. Rolling my eyes, I let him wrap my abdomen. . . Then his hands traveled upward.

  
"Sebastian!" I shouted, smacking his hand.

  
"Merely making sure none of the ointment will leak out, my dear. Not to worry, I have much more honor than that Italian swine." Sebastian said, securing the gauze in place.

  
"Pardon?" I asked, standing and walking over to the fresh clothes that had been sent up.

  
"Biamonte. He had the gaul to trail that filthy tongue of his along your neck."

  
"Ah. I believe we got him back for that, though."

  
"No. He killed himself. I would not have been so merciful. He would have died slowly. With as much pain as possible."

  
"You're scaring me, Sebastian."

  
It was true. The man's eyes were glowing a brighter red than before. And I could see that his pupils had become slits. His bared teeth, too, had changed. His canines were noticeably longer and sharper. So this is what an angry demon looks like. I wasn't so sure I liked it.

  
"Why are you getting so angry, Sebastian?" I asked, my usual breast bind now in place so I could drop the towel.

  
"I'm not sure myself, my dear. I feel rather protective of you for some unknown reason. I hope that doesn't offend you." he said, calming down and giving me a bow.

  
"Not at all. It's a bit flattering, to be honest."

  
With a smile, Sebastian straightened and faced me fully. And his face immediately burst into a faint pink. At the moment, I only had my bind on and was shrugging into my blouse. I had already had the trousers on. The bind was strapless, so my shoulders were clearly visible as I struggled to find the other sleeve of my blouse. That paired with my unbound hair must have been a sight. . . Of disgust.

  
"Oh dear." Sebastian muttered, still staring.

  
"Hm?" I voiced, tracking where he was staring, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I know. Nobody should be subjected to a sight like this."

  
I quickly thrust my arm through the sleeve and fumbled with the buttons. I was so flustered, I didn't even notice Sebastian's approach until he gently touched my hands. With a small nudge, he moved my hands out of the way and started buttoning my blouse for me. I was stuttering all the while, mumbling objections which fell on deaf ears.

  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Sebastian asked, finishing the last button and reaching for my vest.

  
"Her Majesty says so every day. . . She's a kind person and wouldn't say a cross word to anyone. She just tries to make me feel better." I said as Sebastian started with my tie.

  
"She speaks the truth, my dear. You're not calling your queen a liar are you?"

  
"What?! No! Never! It's just. . . I . . . 'Tell a woman she's beautiful, and she might believe you for a second. Tell a woman she's ugly, and she'll never forget.'" I said with a sigh.

  
"Who has called you ugly? I will personally rip their tongues out if you wish."

  
"Wha-- No! Please, it's alright. Come, we need to see Her Majesty now."

  
With that, I grabbed my tailcoat and headed out of the infirmary. As we made our way to Her Majesty's study, we were joined by my team. Aniu took her place on my left side and Tess was on her usual perch on her back. Elu took the same guarding position on Sebastian's right side with Angelina on his back. Hennessey calmly walked between us, his head held high as always. I could tell that Sebastian was resisting the urge to scoop the cats up, so I gently placed Angelina on his shoulder. She was the kind of cat who would happily stay where you put her. She loved a shoulder best, though. Plus, it made Sebastian immeasurably happy.

  
"Just watch her claws. They're like hypodermics. And yes, I trim them regularly." I said, smiling.

  
"Of course. And this is an extremely soft cat. How do you get her coat so soft?" Sebastian said, scratching Angie's chin.

  
"Oh, she was born like that. She's been that soft since I rescued her. And, when she's not in action, she's the quintessential lap cat. She will sit in your lap and not get up until you push her off."

  
"I see. And the other two?"

  
"Hennessey is the oldest. He's also my baby. He will claim my lap and dare any other cat to dethrone him. But he's a sweetie. He'll gladly let you pet him all day. Tess is more independent. But she sleeps with me every night I sleep. Lays right between my legs so I have to do some cockamamie maneuver to turn over. Then she goes and lays on my back so I can't move at all. She also has some sort of vendetta with her tail. Has a mind of its own, it does. And she tries to catch it at least once a day." I said, scratching the heads of each cat.

  
By this time, we had reached Her Majesty's study. I gave my signature knock and waited for the call to enter. Once we got the call, I opened the door and we entered the room. Elu immediately ran to Her Majesty's side and sat down. Then we heard a sneeze. Oh. I forgot that Ciel was allergic to cats. With an apologetic look to both Ciel and Sebastian, I sent the cats down to their playroom. Once they were out of the room, I sat down opposite Her Majesty and Sebastian took his place behind Ciel.

  
"My dear, are you quite alright? I was afraid you would. . ." Her Majesty said, her eyes raking over my torso.

  
"I'm fine, Your Majesty. Although, I'll be surprised if I don't have a scar from the way Grey was digging the swabs into the wound. Thank you for sending Sebastian down, by the way Ciel." I said, smiling at the boy.

  
"It would be an inconvenience if you were made to be bedridden by a clumsy healer. We may need you soon." Ciel said, hiding a tiny blush with his teacup.

  
"Oh? How so?" I asked, looking at Her Majesty.

  
"We found this in Biamonte's coat." Her Majesty said, holding up an envelope.

  
Taking the envelope, I opened it to reveal a few sheets of music. Notes as well as lyrics were displayed on three sheets of paper with a little note at the top of the front sheet.

  
"'Password. Come to SS 927 hiw. Bring £ and _blut_. Burn this.'" I read aloud.

  
"Yes. We assume this 'Master' we've heard about has power beyond what we thought. He seems to have contacts all around London." Ciel said, setting his cup down.

  
"But what does SS 927 mean? I understand the money, but _blut_? I've never heard that before." Her Majesty said, her hands folded on her desk.

  
"Yes you have, Your Majesty." I said, giving her a questioning look.

  
"Pardon?"

  
"When I was training Elu. It's German. Watch."

  
Taking the penknife I kept in my pocket, I put a tiny slit in my finger. Taking a napkin, I dapped the blood off and presented it to Elu.

  
"Elu. was ist das?" I asked the dog as he sniffed. " _Malen? . . . Tinte? . . . Blut?_ "

  
At the last one, Elu gave two sharp barks.

  
"Blood? Ah! Now I remember. I'm sorry, dear, it slipped my mind." Her Majesty said, patting Elu's head.

  
"It's alright, Your Majesty. Blood, eh? Biamonte mentioned something about blood before he killed himself. So I guess he was supposed to collect some. But this SS 927. . . Any ideas?" I asked the room.

  
"A ship, perhaps?" Ciel asked.

  
"What ship is named after numbers? No, I think it's initials. An address, maybe?" Sebastian asked, looking at me.

  
"927. . . 927. . . What's today's date?" I asked suddenly.

  
"The date? It's September 26th. Why?" Her Majesty said, looking confused.

  
"So today's the 26th day of the ninth month. In other words, 926. . ." I said, trailing off.

  
"Ah! So 927 is September 27th. Tomorrow. Well done, Winter." Sebastian said, smiling at me.

  
"Yes, but what about the SS?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms.

  
"Wait a moment. . . 'hiw' is short for hole in wall. It was used by the Royal Guard for some time before one soldier went rouge. So perhaps we're looking for a building." I said, fidgeting with a handful of my hair.

  
We sat in silence as we mulled this problem over. What building wouldn't be suspicious if a patron started singing randomly to a wall? Wait. . . Wait just a moment. . .

  
"Your Majesty!" I called, jumping up and startling everyone.

  
"Gah! What is it, my dear?"

  
"The Singing Siren! That little pub you told me about two months ago! Singing Siren, SS! It features a stage where patrons stand behind a wall with a hole in it and sing. It was designed to maintain anonymity. It's a perfect setting to relay a code!"

  
And there we had it. The Singing Siren was in Mayfair. And the drop was set for tomorrow. All we needed was someone to sing the password. . . Why was everyone in the room looking at me?

  
"You do have a lovely voice, my dear." Her Majesty said, giving me a look.

  
. . .

  
"Do I really have much of a choice?" I asked, my shoulders slumping.

  
"I don't believe you do, my dear lady."

  
Why did Sebastian's tone send shivers down my spine?


	11. Singing for My Suspect

"At least I don't have to wear a dress for this undercover mission." I told Sebastian as we walked the streets of Mayfair.

  
It had been a few hours since we figured out that little riddle and the dawn of September 27th had long since shined on London. We, meaning Sebastian and I, had spent that time rehearsing the songs on the sheets recovered from Biamonte's body. I hadn't sung a note, though. I had never sung in front of someone before. The thought of someone staring at me and judging my voice sent ice through my veins. Needless to say, Sebastian wasn't pleased with me.

  
"Comfort won't matter if you don't know the melody of the songs." Sebastian said, an annoyed note in his voice.

  
"I know the melodies, Sebastian. I just can't sing when people are staring at me." I said, giving his ribs a nudge.

  
"And that will help us how, exactly?"

  
"Have you forgotten the riddle? I'll be singing through a hole in the wall. Nobody will be able to see me."

  
". . ."

  
"I've got you on that one, haven't I?"

  
"Hush."

  
With a giggle, I threaded my arm through his and gave him a pleasant smile. My way of uttering a silent apology. To my relief, it seemed to work. Sebastian bent his elbow and covered my hand with his free one with a smile. Then, we arrived at the Singing Siren. It didn't take much to get us inside. The doorman seemed all-too pleased to let us in without having to deal with Sebastian. Then it was time for the signup. We walked over to a booth and I signed my name under the three-song column. Now all that was left to do was wait.

  
"Hello, there, girly. How's about we 'ave some fun over there in the corner?" a random drunk said, leering at me.

  
"No." I said, sipping the glass of water Sebastian had ordered for me.

  
"Aw, don't be that way, poppet."

  
"I believe the lady said no. Now, I believe you should get home before you become too drunk to remember your name." Sebastian said, shoving the man out the door.

  
"Thanks, Seb." I said as the man sat back down next to me.

  
Did I just call him "Seb?" It didn't look like he minded it, but still. Were we really that close? Apparently so, since I felt the demon's arm snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him on the little couch we were sitting on.

  
"Sebastian." I said in a warning tone.

  
"Easy. You've been attracting the eyes of every man in here since we walked in. I would rather not have our cover blown by a bunch of unscrupulous curs." he said, glaring at the other men in the room.

  
"Oh. Thank you." I said, blushing a bit.

  
"And I would feel awful if I had to kill the pervert who had the gaul to touch you."

  
"Sebastian!"

  
Before anything else could be said, a man stepped up on the stage.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? It is time for our Hole in the Wall activity. Now, will the participants please step behind the stage?" the man said, bowing off the stage.

  
Mouthing "wish me luck" to Sebastian, I headed for backstage. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people who signed up. Only five, including myself. Well, less of a wait, I suppose. But as the activity went on, I started to get nervous. This seemed to be a harsh crowd. Every singer was getting jeers and booh's and were walking away from the "wall" nearly in tears. It didn't help that I was going last since I was the only one singing more than one song. Her Majesty always bragged about my voice, but I never heard what she did. I've never thought that my voice was anything special. I just hoped whoever this mysterious boss-person was, was only looking for the song, not the quality of the voice.

  
"And now, without further ado, we present the only participant to sign up for three, yes three, songs!" the announcer called from the stage.

  
With a yelp, I took a deep breath and stepped up to the hole in the wall. I heard all activity beyond the backdrop cease. The entire room went silent. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes and sang.

  
_"The circle of life is simple, yet profound_

  
_A quite straight forward line that goes around and round and round_

  
_It starts at the beginning, and it will never end_

  
_And that to me must surely be life's secret, my friend_

  
_For the circle of life continues everyday_

  
_None of us can stop it from going on its way_

  
_With each new generation, one more circle is complete_

  
_On and on and on it goes repeating, repeating, repeating, repeating_

  
_It nurtures the young until they're fully grown_

  
_And soon life's magic circle brings them children of their own_

  
_The family of nature, each husband and wife_

  
_Enhances the circle_

  
_The ever widening circle_

  
_The wonderful circle of life"_

  
. . .

  
. . .

  
Before any noise could be made, I went on to the next password song.

  
_"It takes all sorts to make a world_

  
_Short and tall shorts_

  
_Large and small sorts_

  
_To fill this pretty planet with love and laughter_

  
_To make it great to live in_

  
_Tomorrow and the day after_

  
_It takes all types without a doubt_

  
_Dumb and wise types_

  
_Every size types_

  
_To do all the things_

  
_That need to be done_

  
_To make our life fun_

  
_Find our place in the sun_

  
_And the brightest way, the rightest way_

  
_According to reports is simply to_

  
_Take all sorts_

  
_It takes all sorts to make our day_

  
_Smart and slow sorts_

  
_High and low sorts_

  
_To make the world we live in a place worth being_

  
_To try and make our future_

  
_A future really worth seeing_

  
_We need all types to make our way_

  
_Tried and true types_

  
_Me and you types_

  
_To create a world_

  
_That's truly worthwhile_

  
_That knows how to smile_

  
_How to do things in style_

  
_So the surest and securest way_

  
_Which everyone supports is simply to_

  
_Take all sorts"_

  
. . .

  
On to song number three.

  
_"Anywhere in your dreams_

  
_Anywhere you can imagine_

  
_A bright new door is waiting for you to open_

  
_You can go anywhere_

  
_Anywhere in your dreams_

  
_Just close your eyes_

  
_You might be surprised_

  
_What's inside you_

  
_Dreams are like steps_

  
_It's hard to guess where they'll guide you_

  
_You can go anywhere in your dreams_

  
_Anywhere you can imagine_

  
_A bright new door is waiting for you to open_

  
_You can go anywhere_

  
_Anywhere in your dreams_

  
_I hope I can find_

  
_A dream that's just mine_

  
_Someday_

 

_You might get lost_

  
_But your heart will show you the right way_

  
_And we can go anywhere in our dreams_

  
_Anywhere we can imagine_

  
_A bright new door is waiting us to open_

  
_We can go anywhere_

  
_Anywhere_

  
_No matter where_

  
_We'll get there_

  
_We can go anywhere in our dreams"_

  
. . .

  
. . .

  
. . .

  
Oh, come on now. Just tell me how awful I sou--!!

  
Before I could even finish my thought, the whole room exploded into applause. By the time I got back to the other participants waiting to return to the crowd, my face resembled a lobster. As we walked out from behind the stage en masse, I saw Sebastian clapping along with the rest of the crowd. But before I could get back to him, I heard. . .

  
"Miss Zima?" came a man's voice from the back of the room.

  
My head snapped up toward the voice, indicating that he had found his target. The man was tall, with dark hair and a full beard. He had a rather large nose and prominent cheekbones. Russian, by the look of him. Fitting since "Zima" was the Russian word for "Winter." With a glance and nod at Sebastian, I walked over to the man.

  
"Ah, so you are the envoy of the _krov'_ , the blood?" the man asked with a heavy Russian accent, bowing his head a bit.

  
" _Da . YA poluchil parol' raneye na etoy nedele . A vy kto?_ " Yes. I received the password earlier this week. And you are?

  
"Oh, you speak Russian? Well then, I am Ivan. If you would please follow me, we will complete the job." he said, opening the door behind him.

  
After seeing a slight movement in the shadows within the room, I walked through the door behind this "Ivan." It was dimly lit with only candles scattered about the room. The whole feel of the space had me uneasy. It didn't help that Ivan sat down in a high-backed chair and leaned his elbows atop the desk in front of him. He rested his chin on his folded fingers and spoke.

  
"You have the blood, _da_?" he asked, staring at me.

  
"Yes, I have the blood. But I have a question for you first." I said, placing a hand on my pocket.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Just who is our Master? I've never met him personally before."

  
. . .

  
. . .

  
"I believe we're done here." Ivan said, standing up.

  
"Pardon?" I asked, taking a step back.

  
"You are no child of our Master."

  
With that, Ivan drew a gun and aimed it right at my head. Right as he pulled the trigger, I ducked and dashed behind the desk. Drawing my blades, I slashed at Ivan's arm and made him drop the gun. With a wild yell, he lurched at me. He didn't get far.

  
"Oh dear. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit ladies?" Sebastian said, coming up behind Ivan and wrenching his arm out of place.

  
"Sebastian, quick, don't let him suicide!" I shouted, throwing a rope to him.

  
" _Angliyskiy ublyudok! Vy ne vyigrayete! Uchitel' vsegda vostorzhestvuyet! My peshki rady umeret' radi nego! Net! Otpusti menya, tekushch!_ " English bastard! You will not win! Master will always triumph! We pawns are glad to die for his sake! No! Unhand me, cur!

  
"Oh, will you shut up?" I said, picking up one of the rather heavy candle holders.

  
With considerable force, I slammed the thing down on the base of Ivan's skull. Well, that knocked him out. Now Sebastian could tie him up without trouble. All the while, I was searching the desk for anything that may prove useful. I hadn't found anything by the time Sebastian had Ivan tied securely, but right as he walked over to me I found a locked drawer. Smiling in anticipation, I used one of my blades to pick the lock. When the drawer was open, it revealed just what we needed. An envelope stamped with "BURN AFTER READING" across the front.

  
"What do we have here? Well, at least we prevented the suspect from suiciding this time. Come on, let's get back to Her Majesty." I said, tucking the envelope inside my tailcoat.

  
"Indeed." Sebastian replied, hoisting Ivan over his shoulder.

  
We exited through the window so we wouldn't cause a stir carrying a tied-up, unconscious Russian through the place. We mostly kept to the shadows on the way back to the palace. Wouldn't want the authorities to get the wrong idea. Anyway, we made it back to the palace just after sunset. After depositing Ivan in the designated "prison room," we made our way to Her Majesty's study. She must have heard us coming because the door was opened before I could knock.

  
"Oh, Winter dear! Phipps told us you were coming up the stairs with an unconscious man. Are you both alright?" Her Majesty asked, hugging me.

  
"We're fine, Your Majesty. The man is Ivan. He was the one who was supposed to pick up the blood. We actually managed to bring him in before he suicided. We also found this in his desk." I said, producing the envelope.

  
"Yes, we'll look at that later, dear. You look tired. Have you slept recently?"

  
"I slept the night before I came back, Your Majesty. You know I don't need that much sleep."

  
"Still, I would like you to rest. That means no running about. Understood?"

  
"Yes, Your Majesty. I understand." I said, giving her my signature bow.

  
"Good. Now, off with you both. Ciel is already in bed. And, yes Sebastian, I had one of my handmaidens assist him. Honestly, how does a boy his age not know how to dress and undress himself? You've spoiled him, Sebastian." Her Majesty said, wagging her finger at Sebastian jokingly.

  
"I'm afraid so, my queen. It is my nature, after all." he said, bowing and giving an amused smile.

  
"Oh you! Off with you now. Rest. We'll look over this envelope tomorrow. Now go!"

  
With that, we were ushered out of the study. With a laugh, I led Sebastian to the extra rooms. After indicating which room Ciel was occupying, I showed him the one right beside it.

  
"I hope this room is to your liking, Seb." I said, using the nickname again.

  
"Quite. It's more than what I have back at the manor, actually. Not that I need an elaborate room, however. Seeing that I rarely sleep. And even then, it's only for recreation." Sebastian said, turning to me with a smile.

  
"What's that smile about?" I asked, apprehension coloring my voice.

  
"You have quite the lovely voice, my dear."

  
I stiffened immediately, my face going bright red yet again. He keeps calling me "my dear" with that strange tone. What was with that voice of his?! It always sent chills down my spine. That was the third time he said something about me was "lovely." I just wished he would stop.

  
"I believe Her Majesty wanted you to rest, no?" Sebastian asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

  
"Yes, she did." I said, not looking directly at him.

  
"Well. I think I know a way to assist you fulfill her request." why did his voice suddenly sound so close?

  
"Huh?"

  
I looked up then and nearly shouted. Sebastian was no more than half a foot in front of me. Without warning, and before I could react further, the man wrapped his arm around my waist. Placing a hand on my cheek, he gently tilted my head back and leaned down. And he kissed me. It was no more than a quick peck on the lips, similar to what I've seen an infant and mother share, but it was enough. Heat flooded to my face, making me feel dizzy. I suppose the result is easily predicted.

  
For the first time in what I can remember of my life, I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The songs are from, in order; Grandma's Lullaby: Land Before Time II: Journey through the Mists, It Takes All Sorts: same movie, and Anywhere in your Dreams: An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island.  
> I thought all the songs were timeless, so they wouldn't be too out of place in a Black Butler fanfic.  
> As always, hope y'all enjoyed!


	12. New Life Brings Good Fortune

I awoke to the lilting sound of birdsong and gentle morning sunlight filtering onto my face. It had been a while since I had slept this late. I was usually up before the sun. Sitting up, I gave myself a stretch and found that I was still wearing my uniform. . . Wait. . . My face went bright red as I remembered what had put me to sleep. With an angry growl, I jumped out of bed and tugged my shoes on. After making sure my eyepatch was in place, I stormed out of my room and toward the foyer. There, I met up with Charles Phipps. He greeted me with a wave, but my face showed that I had no patience for pleasantries.

  
"Where's Sebastian?" I asked through gritted teeth.

  
"Er. In the yard with Earl Phantomhive. W-" I cut the man off.

  
"Thank you."

  
Leaving the man standing there with a bemused look on his face, I made my way to the yard. I spotted them immediately after I came out of the door. Rather hard to miss with the large umbrella and full tray of sweets and tea. I stormed up to them. As I was making my way, Ciel caught sight of me and waved. That made Sebastian turn to face me right as I got to them. And then. . .

  
SMACK!!!

  
Putting all of my strength into my left hand, I drove my palm across the butler's face. I was rather satisfied as he fell full on his backside with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

  
"Don't you ever kiss me without my permission again!" I shouted at the demon, shaking the sting out of my hand.

  
"What? Sebastian, what does she mean?" Ciel asked, looking just as shocked as Sebastian.

  
"I told you I managed to get her to sleep, Young Master." Sebastian said, rubbing his cheek.

  
"You failed to say how." the boy said, sipping his tea to hide an amused smile.

  
With a huff, I extended a hand to Sebastian. He may have embarrassed me beyond imagination, but I was still fond of the man. Besides, it wasn't exactly a real kiss, so it was easier to forgive him. By the gentle look in his eyes, I supposed he got the message. He took my hand and allowed me to help him to his feet. Thankfully, the ground was dry. But, all the same, Sebastian gave me his signature bow.

  
"My sincerest apologies, Dear Lady, for any insult my actions have given." he said very formally.

  
"Hush." I mumbled, giving his ribs another nudge with my elbow.

  
At that moment, Charles Grey came bustling out to us. The man didn't look too pleased.

  
"Good morning." Grey said, stopping just short of us.

  
"What is it, Grey. You don't look very happy." I said, giving him a suspicious look.

  
"I'm afraid that the man you brought in last night has committed suicide." he said, not looking directly at me.

  
"WHAT?! HOW?!" I yelled, my face practically burning with fury.

  
"He strangled himself with his belt."

  
"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH! GREY! I TOLD YOU TO CONFISCATE THAT!"

  
"I forgot."

  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT AFTER YOU'RE TOLD TO DO IT?!"

  
"Perhaps I'm just not good at listening to little brats who have grown too big in the head for their own good."

  
That last comment made me step back. My face was afire with indignation and fury. If looks could kill, Grey would be burning in hell at this very moment. As he walked away, I felt a familiar burning in my covered eye. Every time my temper gets close to getting the better of me, that eye starts to literally burn. Actual heat could be felt when I placed my hand over it. And I got toothaches, as well. Only on the right side of my mouth. I didn't know what would happen if I let it continue, so I took the time to master any and every way of calming myself down. As soon as Grey was inside, I sat down hard on the lawn, holding my head between my hands.

  
"Are you alright, my dear?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on my shoulder.

  
"Am I alright?! Ivan was our best chance for catching the mastermind behind all these crimes! And now, thanks to Grey's idiotic pride, he's dead! Ugh. It makes my head ache." I said, rubbing my temples again.

  
"I suppose this means we're back at square one." Ciel said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
"That doesn't mean we're going to stop trying. There has to be a clue somewhere." I said, standing up.

  
Just then, one of the palace's maids came bursting through the door. The girl's name was Sophie. A dear young thing, only a few months older than myself, with a bubbly personality that immediately adhered me to her. So much so that I put her in charge of the Rescue House when I wasn't available to do it myself. At the moment, she looked frazzled.

  
"Miss Winter, Miss Winter!" she called, running right up to me and grasping my hands in hers.

  
"Sophie, what is it?" I asked, worried.

  
"It's Arya! She's- She's- Oh, what was that code word again?! Peaches! Peaches, peaches, peaches!" she said, squeezing my hands in hers.

  
"Wha- Oh. OH! Well, what are we still standing here for?!" I exclaimed, rushing off through the door again.

  
With shouts from Sebastian and Ciel, who were running behind us, Sophie and I ran to the Rescue House. With a warning for Ciel to stay outside, I opened the door and rushed in. Sebastian was right beside me, grimacing as the pups and more affectionate dogs tried to lick him. I had to drag him away from the cats, though. Two rooms in the back were dedicated to expectant mothers. One room for dogs and the other for cats. Both were lined with nesting boxes for the soon-to-be litters. Arya was the newest rescued cat, a large black and white fluffball fit to burst from pregnancy. And now, it seemed, her time had come. I opened the door to the room and let Sophie and Sebastian inside before closing it behind myself.

  
I immediately went to the nesting box in the far corner. There, I saw Arya giving off the tell-tale signs of labor. She was pacing in a circle, pawing at the blanket at the bottom of the box, and mewling in discomfort. With a gentle smile, I reached over and rubbed her head. She started to pur instantly. She was purring even though she had to be going through the worst pain in her life. She was a wonderful cat, certainly perfect for anyone looking for a companion. I knew she would make a terrific mother.

  
"Shh, Arya. It's alright. You're going to be fine. You'll have your babies very soon. It'll all be over soon." I whispered, rubbing soothing circles into the cat's sides.

  
"This is amazing." Sebastian said, kneeling down beside me.

  
"Isn't it?" I said, smiling at him.

  
Soon enough, Arya lay down in the center of the blanket and started panting. Nodding to Sophie, I reached for a roll of gauze and wrapped Arya's tail to keep it out of the way. Sophie returned with a small crate full of heated towels right as Arya let out a yowl. And there it was. Arya's first little kitten. First the head, and then the rest of the body sort of slipped out. The little thing was still stuck in its amniotic sac, though. I waited a second, and was rewarded with Arya leaning over and licking the thing off. Sophie had to walk away after that, poor girl. The kitten was moving around very well as Arya cleaned it. I reached over and scratched Arya's head, earning a purr and a lick. Then, as a test, I placed the gentlest finger on the kitten. Just more purring. With a smile, I took a heated towel and scooped up the kitten, finishing the cleaning process. Then the placenta came out. No surprise, Arya immediately started eating it. It was full of nutrients that were essential for the kittens' growth so, icky as it may sound, I let her at it.

  
We continued that pattern for three hours, producing six healthy kittens. Sebastian was a great help, too. He would take the kittens after I finished cleaning them and use a little bulb aspirator and clear their noses and mouths. Directly afterward, he returned them to Arya. He also checked the sex of each one. We had an even split, three boys and three girls. Two of the boys were grey and two of the girls were orange. Then, there were the oddballs. The oldest boy was full-white with a black patch over his right eye. The oldest girl was full-black with a white patch over her right eye. With a smile at Sebastian, I gathered the used towels back into the crate and stood up. I blew a little kiss at Arya and the kittens before turning to leave the room. With Sebastian behind me, we made our way through the throng of furry faces and out the door.

  
"It's about time!" Ciel called, walking up to us with Phipps right behind him.

  
"I take it the birthing went well?" Phipps asked as they got close.

  
"Very well. Six healthy kittens. Three boys and three girls. And Arya's the perfect mother." I said, smiling as I handed the crate of towels to a smiling Sophie.

  
"I suppose you enjoyed yourself, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as Phipps escorted the girl back inside.

  
"Yes, Young Master, it was magical. I only wish you were not impeded by your allergy so you could have witnessed the marvel." Sebastian said with a wistful tone.

  
"Ugh. No thank you. Anyway, Her Majesty requests our presence."

  
"Really? Why?" I asked, walking toward the palace.

  
"Apparently, she's opened that envelope."

  
With glances at both Ciel and Sebastian, I led the way back into the palace and toward Her Majesty's study. It seems the miracle of new life has brought us hope.


	13. A Drop of Blood is All it Takes

It didn't take long for us to reach Her Majesty's study. I didn't even knock before opening the door and letting us in. Her Majesty was sitting behind her desk with a very solemn look in her eyes. The envelope was open on the desk, its contents spread over the surface in a fan.

  
"Your Majesty?" I asked, coming up beside her as Ciel took a seat.

  
"It's a case of good news/bad news, I'm afraid." she said, gesturing at the papers.

  
"What's the good news?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms.

  
"We know where to go to put an end to this." Her Majesty said, tapping one of the sheets.

  
"And the bad news?" Sebastian asked from his position behind Ciel.

  
"I'm afraid this may be bigger than any of us thought. This 'Master' seems to be the head of a cult of some sort. This is a list of all of his followers. Thankfully, there are only three members left and it's only a matter of time before they're rounded up. Unfortunately, the manner of the cult is rather disturbing." Her Majesty said, leaning back in her chair.

  
"What does that mean?" I asked, glancing at the papers.

  
"Just read this." she said, handing me one of the papers.

  
Taking it, I began to read.

  
"She has been absent far too long. She must awaken. And we shall harness Her power. We shall bask in Her glory and reap the riches Her magnificence will bestow! We are Her students. We are Her servants. We are Her children. Too long have we been in the darkness. Soon, we shall rise from the pits of the world to the very top of the new world order! Gather, my brothers, and witness Her return to glory!"

  
We all stared at each other. This was a cult if I ever saw one. Putting that sheet down, I reached for another one. This one was plain except for one solitary word.

  
"Bruma?" I read aloud, confused.

  
I wasn't confused just because it was a strange word. Somehow, that word sounded familiar. Somehow, I knew that it wasn't just a word, but a name. Then I saw Sebastian's eyes widen and he took a step back. Before either Ciel or Her Majesty could notice, and before I could comment, he composed himself and cleared his face of emotion. I had to remember to ask him about that later.

  
"Whatever this is, we must put a stop to it. This sheet here has the location of the gathering. I want this over with now. Winter and Sebastian should go tonight and put an end to this nonsense. I have no doubt you two will be able to do just that without too much trouble." Her Majesty said, handing me yet another sheet of paper.

  
"Yes, Your Majesty." I said, walking over to Sebastian to show him the paper.

  
"Indeed. Sebastian, I want you to get this over with before it gets out of hand. And protect Winter no matter what. That's an order." Ciel said, waving his hand at my indignant face.

  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, giving his signature bow.

  
"Good. Now, I want you two to rest up and get ready for tonight. You're dismissed." Her Majesty said, nodding us off.

  
With bows, Sebastian and I made our way out of the room. As we walked through the halls, I kept thinking about his reaction to that name. I was sure it was a name. He looked, dare I say, frightened. Like most people would react to himself when he was fighting. It just wasn't like Sebastian to show that particular emotion. He wasn't afraid of anything. Was he?

  
"Sebastian?" I said when we reached the guest hall.

  
"Hm?"

  
"I noticed your reaction to that word. It was rather unlike you. Care to explain?"

  
Sebastian stopped walking. His back and shoulders were stiff and his fists were clenched at his sides. He seemed to be struggling against whether to tell me or not. I just waited patiently.

  
"It. . . It wasn't a word. . . It was a name." Sebastian said at last.

  
"Ha! I had a feeling it was a name. Don't know why, but I did. But why did you react like that?"

  
"It's. . . The name of a demon. . . A female demon. . . The most powerful demon ever to exist. . . She disappeared one day and never reappeared. . . The other demons assumed she starved because she would refuse to take the souls of younger humans. Younger souls are stronger, you see, full of vitality. The older the human is, the weaker the soul. She would only feed on humans who were at the end of their lifespans. She was more. . . humane, if you would, than the rest of us. She would never even consider feeding on a child's soul. And she would severely punish those she caught in the act. . . She wouldn't be very pleased with me, to say the least. . . Anyway, we all thought she was gone forever. But it seems that this human, this cult leader, has found a way to restore her."

  
"Wow. . . But, if she's more or less a 'good' demon, why would other demons fear her so?"

  
"Because she was gifted with incredible power. If she was cut, the wound would close before her blood could spill. If she was challenged to a race, she would already be across the finish line three times over before her challenger had even taken a step. And if anyone crossed her. . . They would never be heard from again. Demons are immortal in a way. They cannot be slain through mortal means. But if one demon killed another. . . they would cease to exist. And anyone who made Bruma angry enough to kill. . . " Sebastian trailed off, averting his eyes.

  
"Did she have a temper, then?"

  
"Like none imaginable. She slew many an unfortunate demon before her disappearance. But she was stunning. Every male demon wanted her as his own. Her beauty was unparalleled. Dark chocolate-colored hair that shone with red in the sunlight. Teeth perfectly straight with canines sharp as sabres. Pale skin that could outshine the moon. Eyes the perfect shade of blood-red that seemed to peer into your very core. Small, delicate hands with long, elegant fingers that held such strength. Long, limber legs that supported her graceful gait. Her shape was perfect. Slim, yet healthy, waist. Attractively wide hips and round rear. Large and full at the breast. Arms strong and slender. Her figure as a whole was imposing yet lithe and pleasing to the eye. She demanded much respect among her peers. And she wasn't one to take slights lying down." Throughout the entire rant, Sebastian's eyes had unfocused and a rather soft expression had crossed his features. It made me blush.

  
"It. . . It sounds as if you fancied her." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head.

  
"We all did. She was a sight to behold. . . You look like her."

  
"What?!"

  
That caught me off guard and made my blush deepen. That expression was still on his face as he said it. But he couldn't be serious! There was no way I looked like this vision of beauty he had described. The way he described her, she sounded like the embodiment of not only beauty, but lust. That wasn't me! There was no way on Earth, in Heaven, or in Hell that I was anything close to that! I--! My train of thought was cut off when Sebastian cupped a gentle hand to my cheek.

  
"I apologize, Winter. It was not my intention to embarrass you." he said in a soft tone that surprised me even more.

  
"I-it's not that I'm embarrassed. . . It's just that I don't see how you think I look like the woman you described." I said, not quite meeting his eyes.

  
"Well, you don't look exactly like her. Your eyes are blue. . . At least I'm assuming your other eye is blue. And a beautiful shade of blue at that."

  
"S-stop doing that! Now you're trying to fluster me!"

  
"Not at all, my dear. I'm merely attempting to make you see yourself how others see you. Must I force you in front of a mirror?"

  
"Please don't. I wouldn't want to have to clean up broken glass." I crossed my arms, making Sebastian sigh.

  
"My dearest lady, you are truly frustrating. Yet, perhaps that's what's endearing about you."

  
I stayed silent, my crossed arms now becoming a sort of metaphorical shield. A sign of my insecurity. It was nothing new, Her Majesty had pointed it out numerous times. Since the last time she did, I had been attempting to limit the times I did it. The queen's assistant simply didn't show any kind of weakness. Nor did they lack confidence. . . Unless they were me.

  
"My dear, may I try something?" Sebastian asked, breaking through my thoughts.

  
"Hm? Like what?"

  
"I need you to promise that I have your permission to do this." his eyes looked dead-serious.

  
"I. . . I suppose. . . What are you--!!!"

  
Sebastian cut me off by wrapping his arm around my waist. The hand already on my cheek tilted my face toward his. After flashing a smile, he leaned in and brushed his lips against my own. At first, it was a chaste little brush. But soon he planted his lips firmly on mine, his hand migrating to the back of my head. I was frozen in place, I had no idea what to do. I had never kissed anyone before, this was far out of my depth. I was clutching Sebastian's coat, my eyes scrunched shut. But then his lips began to move, urging mine to do the same. After a second, my body relaxed and I let my instincts take over. Our lips moved in sync as my body reacted to his. Before I knew it, my arms had laced around Sebastian's neck, one hand threading through his hair, and his arm had tightened around my waist, pressing me closer to him. It was a gentle kiss, but still full of passion that made my defenses melt away. All too soon, the need for air brought my first kiss to an end. When we broke apart, I was sure my face was blood-red.

  
"Lovely." Sebastian whispered, stroking my cheek.

  
"Huh?" that was all I could muster to say.

  
"You, my dear. You're glowing."

  
Before I could react, Sebastian pulled me into an embrace. To be honest, it felt wonderful. It was like I was made for him, we fit together so well. I felt. . . relieved in a way. I could die tonight. I had always thought that I would die before I had the chance to kiss anyone. And if I had to choose anyone to be the one to share it with, I was glad it was Sebastian. Despite the fact that he was a soulless demon, I trusted him. He was never unkind to me, he treated me with respect. I was an equal to him, not just "a woman." And I was glad that, if I was to die this night, I would die knowing that I had a friend with two legs.

  
"We should get ready." I said quietly, not wanting the moment to end.

  
"Yes. But know this: I will be there the entire time. I will keep you alive. Not because I was ordered to do so, but because. . . Because you have become quite dear to me." Sebastian said, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

  
With that, we separated and I walked to my room. Though my thoughts were filled with that moment, my head was clear. I knew my priorities and I would not deviate from my set path. Walking to my wardrobe, I collected my weapons. My usual wrist blades, of course, were my primary armament and I coated them with an extra layer of the special poison. I also had a secondary weapon in the event that my blades should prove ineffectual. A Webley Bull Dog pocket revolver. It only had six bullets in the barrel, but that was all I ever needed. My aim was just as good as my skills with a sword. I tucked the little gun into my coat pocket and went to the mirror on my dresser. With deft hands, I undid my usual braid and swiped a brush though my hair. Taking a single tie, I pulled my hair into a simple ponytail high on the back of my head. I was ready.

  
Exiting my room, I headed for the foyer to meet Sebastian. He was standing by the door, waiting for me. With a covert nod, we left the palace. The gathering was being held in an abandoned chamber of the London Underground. Which meant we had to travel via the sewers. Not the most pleasant of places, but we got through it. Then, we were just outside the chamber. Pressing my ear against the door (I supposed it was a new feature), I could hear muffled voices. One was loud and angry. Holding my breath, I risked easing the door open just a crack. And that allowed us to hear what was being said. 

  
"You imbeciles! Complete idiots! For the ritual to work, we need the blood of a virgin! Not a common whore! And you! Trying to pass the blood of a pig as that of a woman's?! Disgraceful! It seems my example was not made clear enough! Your former brother disappointed me and now look where he is!" came the voice of a hooded figure, standing in the center of the chamber.

  
There were two other figures kneeling before him. There was also a gruesome-looking. . . thing just beyond a painted circle on the ground. I knew it had to be the remains of the people this man had killed, shaped into a disfigured human-like form. And, looking up, I saw what he was talking about. Another man was strung up from the ceiling, completely nude but missing his. . . er. . . you know. He was quite obviously dead. How they got him up there is a mystery. But a movement from the hooded man made me look back down. He had rushed foreward and sunk a knife into the throat of one of the kneeling figures. The other one was cowering beside his fallen comrade. He didn't last long. The poor soul received the same treatment. I suppose that took care of the three stragglers. But the hooded man suddenly stood still and turned toward the door.

  
"Ah. I see I have guests." he said, looking directly at us.

  
Without hesitation, Sebastian and I swung the door open and entered the chamber. The hooded man chuckled.

  
"Oh, now this is funny. The Phantomhive's dog and the queen's little bitch. Well, I suppose I can guess why you're both here. You wish to stop Her awakening, no? Well, I'm afraid that I cannot allow that." he said, drawing his knife.

  
Seeing that there would be no reasoning with the man, I drew my blades. He rushed at us, swinging his knife. I blocked with my left blade and stabbed at his ribs with my right. It didn't seem to bother him much. He jumped back and lunged at me again. This time, he suddenly flicked his wrist and sliced my hand. With a surprised yelp, I disengaged and jumped back. Now I could see the man's face. He was bald and had beady eyes. Eyes that were currently staring at the gash in my hand. Then, his thin lips curved into a twisted smile. Throwing something at Sebastian, the man rushed at me again.

  
To my surprise, Sebastian let out a small cry of pain. Glancing over at him, I saw that he was frozen in place. Somehow, this man had known what to do when faced with a demon. He had used some sort of powder that paralyzed Sebastian. But how? Before I could think, the man was right on me. He was quick! I jabbed out with my left blade, but he caught my arm and twisted. Oh, how I hated that move! I couldn't reach him and he had total control. Amazingly, he didn't stab me. Craning my neck, I watched as he filled a vial with the blood from the gash on my hand. Why was he-- Gah!

  
"NO!!" Sebastian and I shouted as the man let go of my arm and rushed to the center of the chamber.

  
If it was true that he could awaken Bruma, then I couldn't let him get that blood to the circle. Wasting no time, I drew the revolver. Taking only a split second to aim, I squeezed the trigger. The bang from the gun filled the room as the bullet hit its mark. The shot hit the man right in the spine, making him fall far from the circle and drop the vial. I sighed in relief. . . Until a flash of movement caught my eye again. The vial had shattered and my blood was splattered everywhere. And, as I watched in horror, a single tiny drop of my blood fell into the exact center of the circle.

  
And then all Hell broke loose.


	14. Ashes to Ashes, My Past Revealed

It started with the circle painted on the floor beginning to glow. Then firey energy erupted from it. The man in the hood, who was only just clinging to life, started to cackle.

  
"Yes. . . Yes! She will rise! Her energy will be absorbed by the body I have made and She shall be reborn anew! She--!"

  
Before he could finish, the energy now filling the room had reduced the grotesque bundle of stolen body parts to ashes. The man let out one final whimper and died right then. Not that I could care at the moment. As soon as my blood had hit that circle, my covered eye had started to burn like never before. So much so that hot tears streamed down my face. Then it wasn't only my eye that was afire. My whole body began to feel unbearably hot. A pressure in my head nearly blinded me. It felt like something within me was trying to burst out. And it was almost there. Holding my head between my hands, I fell to my knees with the burning pain shooting through me. The air seemed to shudder around me as another wave of pain rolled over me. I couldn't take it anymore! Throwing my head back, I let out a primal scream.

  
"WINTER!"

  
I heard Sebastian's shout as if through ears stuffed with cotton. I knew the heat wasn't just in my mind now. My skin was literally burning. My clothes began to singe and burn. I was still screaming as even my eyepatch smoldered and fell away. Through my tears, I could see ribbons of red and blue light spiraling around me. By now, my tailcoat had completely burned off, leaving me with only my chest bind covering my torso. I could hear a faint sound through my screams. It seemed to be the echo of a voice.

  
"Don't fight it. You'll die." it seemed to say.

  
What did that mean?! What was I supposed to do, let myself get burned to ashes?! It'd be crazy to--

  
"They'll be sad. They're hearts will break. Don't fight it." the voice said again, more urgent.

  
At that moment, I saw the faces of everyone I cared about flash through my mind. Her Majesty, Aniu, Elu, Hennessey, Angelina, Tess, Arya and her kittens, Phipps, Grey, Elizabeth, Undertaker, Grell, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Mr. Tanaka, Baldroy, Pluto, Ciel, and finally Sebastian. I loved them all. I couldn't stand the thought of them bowed in grief. I couldn't even picture Sebastian shedding tears. So, taking a deep breath, I stopped fighting.

  
Immediately, I felt the burn subside into a gentle warmth. The blue and red ribbons of light joined together into one solid column of white surrounding me. And it all came back to me. My eyes snapped open, allowing my blood-red iris to see light for the first time in years. And I remembered everything. Flashes of memory burst into my mind as my eyes began to glow.

 

  
~~~ Flashback ~~~

 

  
I hunched over as another wave of pain gripped my abdomen. Hunger. I knew these meals weren't enough. I knew I was getting weaker. But I just couldn't bring myself to feed on the soul of a child. Not when they had barely just begun to live. Currently, I was curled up in the corner of a dark alley in London. I couldn't go back home. Couldn't face the sneering faces that seemed to ooze with a silent "we told you so!" Damn my pride! They insisted that if I didn't feed on a strong soul soon, I would die.

  
But I knew another way.

  
Taking a sniff, I caught the scent I had been waiting for. There was a couple I had been watching for a time. The intensity of their love fascinated me. They were recently married and trying to have a child. So far, there had been no luck. But they never gave up. They longed for a child and they claimed that this would be their last attempt. If the woman did not conceive this time, they would adopt. At the moment, the couple were on their way to the clinic for their final test. Only I already knew that they were successful. A tiny growth in the lady's womb had started to form almost three weeks prior. It was not yet a child, so I didn't feel any guilt over what I was planning.

  
Gathering all my strength, I abandoned my physical form and became pure energy. As soon as the couple walked by my alley, I surged into the woman's body, merging with the child-to-be.

 

  
~~~ Timeskip Birth ~~~

 

  
I never factored my power into my plan. The woman went into labor too early. There were complications and she had to have a Cesarean. She died on the operating table. The man was devastated, but he clung to me as if I were his whole world now.

 

  
~~~ Timeskip Childhood ~~~

 

  
He cared for me as well as he could without his beloved wife to help him. I could never forgive myself for her death, but I tried my best by being the best daughter I could be. I was well-behaved, I ate my vegetables (strange feeling, eating human food and not souls. Strange, but delicious), I helped with cleaning, I behaved during my lessons with the private instructor my "Father" hired for me, and I hugged and kissed the man every day and told him that I loved him. And we were happy.

  
Until that day.

  
I didn't take into account what my physical appearance would turn out to be. All-in-all, I kept most of my features. But my eyes had gone wrong. My right eye was my normal blood-red, but my left one was the true blue the woman's (I learned that her name was Serenity) had been. And the canines on the right side of my mouth were sharp as sabers. Growing up as a human with mismatched eyes and sharp teeth was rather difficult. People stared. Some threw stones at my head. I would never get angry or retaliate like I would have when I was a full demon, but that made my "Father" (who's name turned out to be Lutra) livid. He would defend me in a second. He was a good man. But fear makes humans do nasty things.

  
It was December 28th, the day after I turned sixteen in my new form. Five men cornered my father an I in an alley. They had guns. They aimed them at my head and fired. But Father got in front of me. My screams were full of agony as he fell to the ground, dead before he hit the stones. Using the power I had refused to use these sixteen years, I took the lives of those five men. But my heart was twisting and ripping apart in my chest. I decided to grant my human side mercy.

  
Using the one spell I had never practiced, I erased my own memory.

 

  
~~~ End Flashback ~~~

 

  
The air stilled. The energy died down. And the light surrounding me dissipated and faded away. I remembered now. I knew who I was. I was Bruma. I was a demon reborn into human form. I felt my forgotten power surge through my veins anew and ready to be used. I smiled, showing those fangs. My nails were now pitch-black as they once had been. But I could still feel the human soul burning within my body. I was reborn yet again. And this time, I was here to stay.

  
"Winter?"

  
I jumped at the small query. I turned and saw Sebastian, still frozen in place, looking worried. Did he look even paler than usual, or was it just my imagination? Oh well, better go help him. I smiled and started walking over to the man. And I saw his expression change from worried to confused to astonished. It seems he may have figured it out.

  
"Are you alright, Seb?" I asked, thankful that my voice hadn't changed.

  
"Winter? Is that you?" Sebastian asked, unsure.

  
"In a way, yes. You see, Bruma is Latin for Winter. So, technically my name never changed. I just couldn't remember where it came from." I said, crossing my arms.

  
"B-Bruma?!"

  
"Yep. I'll explain the whole story later. Let's get you free first." I said, reaching out to grasp Sebastian's arm.

  
I immediately snatched my hand back, my fingers burning. Then they went numb and I couldn't move them for a few seconds. Once they were back to normal, I looked back at Sebastian. The poor man had that happening to his entire body?! He was a tough one indeed. But what kind of powder could. . . !

  
"Ashes of a Fallen Angel. How the Hell did that man get hold of that?!" I exclaimed, putting a hand to my head.

  
"I've no idea, Miss. But I would be grateful for assistance." Sebastian said very formally.

  
"Sebastian. I'm still me. No more 'Miss' and stop being formal. We've already kissed, you know. Or have you forgotten?" I asked, still searching my thoughts for the way to get rid of this stuff.

  
"I. . . No, I haven't. But I never thought that you were her, my dear. You disguised yourself very well."

  
"Hmm. Hm? Oh. Thank you. . . Ah! Now I remember! Alright, just hold on and I'll have you free in no time."

  
I remembered the spell now. The Ashes needed to be linked with something easily cut to nullify the effects. But what could I use? I was playing with the ends of my hair, thinking of what I could use. . . Eureka! Drawing one of my blades, I placed my other hand over it and started to chant.

  
" _O, ferrum acutissimum metallo. Potestatem dissolvit ut malediceret tibi concedo. Caede vincula mea. Sacrificium corporis procuratorem maledictio tolli iubeo!_ " O, blade of sharpest metal. I grant thee power to break the curse. Sever the chains that bind my friend. With the sacrifice of the physical proxy, I bid thy curse be lifted!

  
The blade started to glow and, using one hand to pull my ponytail taut, I slashed behind my head and my hair fell away. At the same moment, Sebastian's paralysis seemed to be cured. He stumbled backward and stretched his limbs to get rid of the rigors. I smiled and retracted my blade, securing my severed hair with the now useless tie as I walked over to the far wall. There, I tucked the hair into my satchel. You never know what a demon's hair can do. Straightening, I saw Sebastian walking over to me.

  
"Are you alright, Seb?" I asked, looking him over.

  
"I'm fine, thanks to you. But what about your hair?" he asked, running his fingers through my now-short hair.

  
"Oh, I'm not concerned. I didn't really like it that long. It just got in the way. I think I'll like it short better. Besides, it was for a good cause." I said, winking at him.

  
"My thanks once again." he was smiling.

  
With a smirk, I grabbed hold of Sebastian's tie and yanked him down. Without hesitation, I connected my lips to his, snaking my other arm around his neck. After a moment of surprise, Sebastian smirked into the kiss and relaxed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel his relief as his grip tightened around me to pull me closer. The poor man was probably thinking I was going to die there for a moment. After that, he more than likely thought I was going to ignore his affection. Well, he was dead wrong. To be honest, I fancied him as well in my past form. But he had never approached me, so I assumed he wasn't interested. I smiled into the kiss at the memory. Hm. I could go longer without air now.

  
With a chuckle, Sebastian broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back. This new adventure was sure to be a rocky one, but I was certain we were ready to embark upon it.

  
This is going to be exciting.


	15. Back Home

"My dear girl, are you alright?!" Her Majesty cried as Sebastian and I entered her study three hours before dawn.

  
Before leaving that chamber, Sebastian had leant me his tailcoat. For which I was grateful, considering I was only left with my breast bind to cover my torso. It was a bit big for me, the sleeves hung almost a foot over my hands and the tails were almost dragging on the ground. On the way back, Sebastian had commented that I looked "adorable." A scowl from me had him planting a kiss on my head in apology. Needless to say, my appearance was rather shocking to both Her Majesty and Ciel when we got back.

  
"I'm fine, Your Majesty. We just had a bit of trouble with the cult leader. Tougher than he looked, he was. And my blouse and tailcoat were shredded beyond repair, I'm afraid. But he was dealt with along with the stragglers. We have no more to fear from the cult of Bruma." I said with a bow and a smile (I discovered, on the way back, that I could retract my fangs and make my nails lose their black color at will. Thank goodness for that).

 

"Oh, my dear, your hair." Her Majesty fawned, running her fingers through my now-short tresses.

  
"Necessity, I'm afraid. He had me by the hair and threatened to slit my throat if Sebastian came close. So, I cut it off. To be honest, I like it better short. It'll be easier to deal with and won't get in my way when I'm working. Just need to trim it, is all."

  
"Was your eye always red?" Ciel asked, walking up to us.

  
"Yes, it was. I just kept it covered to keep from scaring people." I said, shrugging.

  
"And now. . . ?"

  
"I've come to terms that it's part of who I am. I can't change it and I'm not going to hide it anymore."

  
"Well done, my girl! Now, are you injured in any way?" Her Majesty asked, her eyes roving my body looking for blood.

  
"Just her hand, Your Majesty. I regret to say that I failed in keeping her from harm." Sebastian said, bowing low.

  
"Oh, you. I've told you, it was my own mistake. Now straighten up, you numpty." I said, gently whacking his shoulder.

  
"Is that your only injury, dear?" Her Majesty asked, taking my hand and examining the cut.

  
"Yes ma'am. I underestimated the old man. My mistake."

  
"Good. I was worried the entire time, of course. But now that you're both back safe and sound, I can rest easy. Now, I suggest you get that wound dressed and get some rest."

  
"I agree. While we expect a full report by tomorrow, I believe you've both earned a rest for today." Ciel said, smirking a bit.

  
With smiles, Sebastian and I bowed out of the room. Instead of heading for the infirmary, I led Sebastian back to my room. There, I handed him back his tailcoat and changed into my leisure gown and shorts. I also had a first-aid kit under my bed since I was prone to bumping into things. . . Was. Now I believed I could navigate a mine field in full-dark. Anyway, I took a pad and roll of gauze from the kit and started dressing the wound.

  
"Shouldn't you disinfect that?" Sebastian asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

  
"Seriously, Seb? I'm half demon now, my wounds can't get infected. I just need to stop the blood." I said, giving him a look.

  
"Ah. That's going to take some getting used-to. Here, let me."

  
He took my hand in his, seeing my sloppy attempt to use my right hand. Smiling softly, I allowed him to wrap my hand. After that was done, he took advantage of my distraction to kiss me deeply. I chuckled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Once we broke apart, he ran his fingers through my hair.

  
"Hm. How about we get this fixed up, eh?" Sebastian asked, pulling me to a chair.

  
"Yes, please." I said, smiling as he grabbed a pair of scissors.

  
I relaxed but sat straight as Sebastian set to work fixing my hair. The soft snip-snip of the scissors somehow felt comforting to me. I vaguely remembered my "father" trimming my hair when I was growing up in my second life. I giggled as Sebastian came around to trim what was left of my bangs. I decided to leave it parted on the side, so the bangs would be swept apart. After a few minutes, Sebastian wiped my neck with a cloth and stood me up to face the mirror. Wow. This short hair actually made me look decent. I giggled again as Sebastian wrapped his arms around me from behind.

  
"Beautiful." he said, kissing the top of my head again.

  
"Eh. As long as I don't look crazy." I said, shrugging.

  
"Again with the doubt, my dear?"

  
"I can't change who I am, Seb."

  
"And I do love who you are."

  
My heart skipped a beat. I had never heard Sebastian say the word "love" when he wasn't talking about cats before. It sounded different. I leaned back into him, tilting my head back to look at him. Albeit, he was upside-down, but he was smiling nonetheless. He leaned down and kissed me again. This one was a bit awkward, being upside-down. He grunted and broke the kiss. Before I could say anything, he turned me around and connected our lips again. I smiled and responded to his passion.


	16. To Conclude

I awoke to sunlight shining directly into my face. I groaned and buried my face into. . .

  
"Awake, I see?" came Sebastian's voice from somewhere above my head.

  
I looked up and saw Sebastian, his head tilted up resting on his arm to smile at me sprawled on his bare chest. I blushed crimson as the mornings events came back to me. Then I smiled and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, his hand threading through my sweaty hair. I could only imagine that it was sticking out everywhere. Sebastian kissed the top of my head.

  
"How do you feel?" he asked.

  
"Wonderful. Best I've ever felt." I said wistfully.

  
"Good. For a moment, I was worried that I had hurt you."

  
"Why?"

  
"There was a bit more blood than I was prepared for. The sheets will definitely need to be cleaned. And the bruises looked rather bad when I saw them in the light."

  
"Bruises?"

  
"And teeth marks. . . And scratches on your back." he held me tighter.

  
"I imagine you're not that better off. My nails are sharper than yours. Plus, I can see bite marks on your shoulder here. Heheh, sorry for that." I said, kissing the mark.

  
"Nevertheless, I suppose we'll both need a bath. It would be rather indecent presenting ourselves to Her Majesty and the Young Master covered in sweat and raw love-marks."

  
I nodded and sat up, keeping the sheet covering my chest. And instantly regretted such a sudden movement. Making a funny wincing noise, I eased back onto my elbows.

  
"Are you alright, my dear?" Sebastian asked, sitting up himself.

  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little sore, as was to be expected. Just give me a moment." I said, winking at him.

  
"Then allow me to draw the bath."

 

"Sure."

  
Sebastian nodded and, after kissing my forehead, got up from the bed. I couldn't keep my eyes from his bum as he walked to the adjoining bathroom. Once he was out of sight, I chanced another sit up. Not as much soreness. That was good. But, call it a macabre curiosity, I thought back to what Sebastian said about the sheets. Lifting the blanket a bit to expose my legs, I saw what he was talking about. A large blotch of blood where my crotch would be if I was laying down stained the sheets. That and. . . other liquids. Blushing, I replaced the sheet as Sebastian came back out. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and draped another one over his arm.

 

"Here, I brought you this to cover yourself if you wanted it." he said, offering me the towel.

  
"Thank you." I said, taking the towel and wrapping myself under the blanket.

  
Sebastian chuckled.

  
"Honestly, still so shy? I've already seen you nude." he said, caressing my cheek.

  
"Hypocrite." I said, gesturing to his own towel.

  
He chuckled again and swept me up in his arms. I laughed as he carried me to the bathroom. The soothing heat of the room sunk into my sore muscles as Sebastian headed to the tub. After a good half-hour of scrubbing each other clean, we dried off and dressed. It was strange seeing Sebastian without either his tailcoat, his vest, or his tie. He looked almost normal. I giggled at that thought. I, however, just changed into another set of gown and shorts (plus my breast bind, of course). This gown was a deep green cotton. With my hair slicked back, I could see my high cheekbones and stubborn jaw more clearly. Not to mention my high forehead. I was told that meant a great mind or imagination. I didn't pay attention to that.

  
"Beautiful. Has anyone told you that green is your color?" Sebastian asked, draping his arm around my shoulders.

  
"Her Majesty said that once. Is it really? I think it makes me look even paler than I really am." I said, leaning into his side.

  
"It brings out the blue and red in your eyes, my dear. You truly are a beauty."

  
I hid my blush my burying my face in his chest. He chuckled yet again and held me tightly to himself. After a moment, we separated just enough to share a sweet kiss. Then came time to exit the warm bathroom and deal with those sheets. We headed to the bed and started stripping the sheets off. Thankfully, they were thick so the mattress didn't need to be flipped. We carried them to the laundry chute in the hallway and sent them down. Once that was done, we headed to the garden to just lay on the lawn and enjoy the sunshine. We were joined by Ciel, who was quite shocked by Sebastian's appearance, and my Furry Fighters. Surprisingly, Ciel didn't sneeze once. Even when Angelina decided that his lap would make the perfect bed. I read in a medical journal that people can outgrow allergies. Hopefully, that was true because my cats sure seemed to like the boy.

  
We spent the day just relaxing on the lawn together. I watched as Ciel played fetch with Aniu and Elu. He was finally acting like a normal child, even if it was only for a moment. I patted Hennessey's head while Sebastian scratched Tess's chin. Angelina was nestled between us, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and nuzzled into Sebastian's neck. I knew I had to tell Her Majesty the truth soon, and I wasn't sure how she would take the news. But I just enjoyed the moment with my loves. I knew this would be a bit of a rocky path, full of complications and wrong turns and roundabouts, but I was prepared to take everything in stride. I also knew that no matter what, I had a home and a family. Cheesy for a demon, but that's how I felt. I was happy. And that was all that mattered. I also knew one more thing. . .

  
I am simply one hell of an assistant.


End file.
